Zuma finds love
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Zuma's out at the beach surfing until he meets the pup of his dreams. The pup just moved into the area, and enjoying the same things that he is into. They connect, but things happen that met pull them apart. Chase and Skye are the only two that see Zuma is happy during all the problem. Then the meet new pups and people. The others fall in love, and are all married and have kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this story out before, I just wanted to join each story I had dealing with Zuma Finds Love together. So that it can be easy for people to read. So I hope you enjoy the story, if you didn't read it. **_

**In Adventure Bay, there lived a group of pups who go around helping people in need called the Paw Patrol. At the Lookout, the pups **

**were all playing around, then Ryder came out and asked, "Have you guys seen Zuma?" The pups stopped and Rocky answered "He **

**mentioned that he was going to the beach, to catch some waves." The pups nodded their heads. Ryder smiled and said "Ok thanks **

**pups." He walked back into his parents house, and then heard his pup pad. "Hello Ryder here." It was a girl that he never seen before, **

**"Hi my name is Silvana, and I need help. My pup and another pup are tripped." She turned her phone showing the two pups on a side **

**of a cliff and a far drop to the ocean. "I'm not sure how long can that cliff side can hold them." she said. "No problem the paw patrol **

**are on our way. No job to big no pup to small." said Ryder as he pushed the button. The pups were still playing outside, then there **

**collars light up, "Paw Patrol to the lookout." The pups looked at each other and said "Ryder needs us!" They all ran to the elevator. **

**"Look out pups" yelled Marshall. Then he slammed into the wall of the elevator and said "I'm okay" The elevator went up and up. The **

**pups had their gear and jumped out the elevator. "Ready for action Ryder sir, ummm but we are one pup short." said Chase. Ryder **

**saw that Zuma wasn't there. "Okay pups we have to help two pups that are tripped on the side of a cliff that might fall soon. Skye I **

**need you and your copter in case you have to lower in down, Chase I need you and your net cannon in case the cliff side brokes and **

**the pups fall, the rest of you guys look for Zuma. Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder ran, and all the pups went down the slide. They **

**all got into their ride and drove off. **

**At the side of the cliff Zuma and the other pup were sitting and waiting for help. Zuma looked at the other pup who was all white, **

**paws and ears were brown, also wearing a shiny silver collar and had blue eyes, and asked "Whats your name?" The pup looked at **

**Zuma and said "I'm Azul, I know my owner is getting very worried." Zuma patted her on the back "Well I hope she called Ryder and **

**the paw patrol." Azul looked at him funny "The paw patrol, so thats the group of pups who help people around Advenure Bay. Cool I **

**heard about them, some kid named Alex told us about the Paw Patrol." Zuma then saw her paw, "What happen to your paw Azul?" **

**Azul stood up then fall back down, "When I fell down here I hit a paw to a big sharp rock. But its not that bad." Then they both heard **

**voices, "They are down here Ryder." Azul knew that voice and started barking, Ryder heard it and ran to the end of the cliff and looked **

**down. "Ryder dude" said Zuma. Ryder tap his pup pad and called the rest of the pups. They all got there, "Azul are you alright?" Azul **

**got up, but lost her balance, and landed an Zuma. "I'm okay" she shouted as Zuma got her back up. "Thanks Zuma" she said as she **

**turned her head to him and kissed him on the cheek. Zuma felt his fur heating up, "No problem" he said. "Skye I need you to lower me **

**down so I can get them." said Ryder. "You got it Ryder, this pup's gotta fly!" jumped Skye. She hopped in her copter, and lowered **

**Ryder down. Ryder got the both of them, "Okay Skye I got them." Skye flew them back to the beach, all the pups were there. At the **

**beach the rest of the pups were waiting for Ryder. Silvana rode Ryder's ATV. "Hey Zuma what happen to your collar." asked Rubble. **

**"When I fell down to the cliff side it broke so I couldn't call Ryder. But I knew that Azul's owner called Ryder cuz my tag lighten up." **

**Zuma said as he was walking to Silvana. "You might want to take her to the vet because of her paw." Silvana looked at her pup's paw, **

**and picked her up. "Ummm Ryder do you know where the vet is cuz we just moved here to Adventure Bay." Ryder nodded and said, **

**"Of course, Chase let Azul ride with you, and Zuma ride with Rocky. Hop on Silvana." **

**They all went to the vet place, and Katie was about to give her cat a bath. "O hey Ryder hi pups, whats up" she said. "Hey Katie this is **

**Silvana, she is new in the area and this is her pup Azul. We just rescued her and Zuma and she injured her paw." Katie walked to Azul **

**and looked at her paw, and started to wrap it. Katie stepped out and told the paw patrol "Let her rest for alittle and she will be fine, **

**and for her paw ice it and it will be fine in a week." Silvana was happy, and so was Zuma. Zuma then got up and walked to the back **

**room where Azul was. "Hey Zuma" she said. "Hey, I heard about your paw, and its good that its ok." Azul smiled and "Yep" then she **

**frowned. "Whats wrong?" Zuma asked. "Well that means that I can't go surfing." she said and her ear dropped. "You like to surf, thats **

**so cool dude" said Zuma as he got up. "Stay right here" as he ran out. She was really confused. By the time Zuma came back he was in **

**his paw patrol gear, and ran back in. "Zuma what are doing?" asked Ryder. The other pups were sitting outside looking at Zuma. But **

**Zuma didn't hear him as he ran into the vet building. So Ryder and the pups followed him. "Azul I'm back." he shouted. "Where did **

**you go dude?" she asked. "Well I thought since you like the water so much, that I can take on a ride on my hovercraft." he said. She **

**smiled, and jumped off her rest bed and landed on top of Zuma. "Sorry about that, but yes I would love to." she said. "Cool and its **

**okay dealing with my pal Marshall this is normal for me." he smiled. "I heard that Zuma" said Marshall. "Sorry dude" Zuma said as he **

**walked out with Azul on his back. "Ummmm Ryder sir can he do that" asked Chase. "I'm not sure Chase. Let me tell Silvana and we **

**will all follow them so that they don't get hurt." Zuma was outside and hopped onto his hovercraft, Azul was still on his back when he **

**hopped on. "Wait you can drive? Thats so cool." said Azul. "Ryder made it special for pups to drive." said Zuma. "Now off to the **

**beach." Zuma took off heading to the beach with Azul next to him. "This is so cool" Azul shouted out. Zuma stopped before he got into **

**the water. "Here its a safe vest. I got it from my best friend Rocky. It was an old one that we had." She put it on. Zuma drove on the **

**water. Ryder, Katie, Silvana, and the rest of the paw patrol were watching them having fun. Silvana saw how happy her pup was, and **

**said "I never seen her this happy before." The pups were looking at the two pups having fun. Zuma had his floe out, and helped Azul **

**on to it and started driving. "This is so cool, ahaahahahaha" shouted Azul. Then after having so much fun out in the water, Zuma drove **

**back on to the bench. "O hey Ryder dude, how long were you guys here?" Zuma asked looking shock that they were even there. Skye **

**giggled "Since you left with Azul and came to the beach." The pups laughed. "Sorry dudes" said Zuma. "Its okay Zuma, but next time **

**tell me and Silvana before you take a road trip to the beach." "Yes Ryder" said Zuma. The paw patrol went back to the lookout with **

**Silvana and Azul with them. That night Azul was looking at the moon, the pups were all sleep. Silvana had to go back home, cuz her **

**mom was sick. So she asked Ryder if he can watch Azul for awhile until her mom is better. Zuma woke up and saw Azul awake so he **

**walked to her, "What are you doing up?" he asked. "Can't sleep, I'm just worried about Silvana's mom." she answered. "This **

**happened to her grandfather also, he got sick that it got so bad the he ended up in the hospital and died, we just buried him last week. **

**But he had that sickness for years, and he couldn't fight it anymore." Its was like she was about to cry so Zuma patted her back "Its **

**going to be okay." Azul looked at him face to face. Zuma saw her eyes and started to heat up again. Then she put her head against his **

**and closed her eyes. Zuma didn't move, so he closed his eyes also. They both ended up felling asleep under the moonlight. **

**In the morning, the pups were all awake, but were looking for Zuma and Azul. "Morning pups breakfast is here. Whats wrong?" said **

**Ryder. "Morning Ryder, we can't find Zuma or Azul." said Rubble. "Yea Zuma is not in his doghouse when Chase woke us up." said **

**Marshall. "And Azul is not in the lookout." said Rocky. Ryder and the pups went looking for them, "Ryder sir I think I found them." **

**said Chase. Ryder and the pups followed Chase, and they all saw Zuma and Azul in shade under a tree still asleep. "Aaawww they look **

**so cute together." said Skye. The other pups looked at her. Ryder woke them up. "What?" said Skye. "Nothing." Chase, Rocky, Rubble **

**and Marshall said at the same time. "Zuma Azul wake up you two." said Ryder. "Morning Ryder dude" Zuma said as he streched. " Azul **

**wake up, before Marshall get his water cannon " Zuma said as he was shaking her. "Morning" she said. They started to walk back to **

**the lookout. "What were you and Zuma doing out here?" asked Skye. Azul stopped walking, and waited until there were some distance **

**between them and the other pups. "Well I couldn't sleep last night so I walked over here and was looking at the moon, then Zuma saw **

**me over there and he joined me. We talked for alittle then we both fell asleep." she said. "You guys looked so cute when you were **

**sleeping." said Skye as they both continued to walk. **

**When they got to the lookout the other pups were eating, "Chase get Ryder!" yelled Skye. "Whats wrong?" Rubble, Rocky and Marshall **

**asked. Zuma saw Azul down on the ground, he ran toward her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. None of them saw Zuma run that fast **

**before. Chase ran back out with Ryder behind him. "Skye whats the matter?" said Zuma again. "Azul's paw, she said that it hurts **

**worse then before. She can't walk on it." said Skye. "Ryder dude" yelled Zuma who was walking to him with Azul on his back. "Zuma **

**you don't have to do this" said Azul. "Its not a problem, and how were going to get over here anyway if your paw hurts. And its always **

**good to help someone you like." Zuma walked into the house and hopped on the sofa. Azul got off of him, and sat up. "Just stay right **

**there Azul, I'm going to get Katie." said Ryder. Chase and Skye walked out, Rubble came in with breakfast for Azul and Zuma, then **

**walked back out. "So Zuma ummm you said something about helping someone you like." Azul said as she looked at him. Zuma sat **

**there quiet as he felt his fur starting to get hot. "Do you mean like as a friend?" Zuma was still quiet. The other pups were looking **

**from the window. "Or do you mean..." she got up and walked around Zuma, her tail went under his nose. Then sat back down and **

**started to rub her head on his shoulder and then kissed him on the cheek. "In that way of speaking" she giggled. The pups mouths **

**dropped of what they saw. Zuma turned his head to her, he thought he was on fire. "Just from the way your eyes widen I will take **

**that as a yes" she giggled. Zuma then kissed her. The pups wanted to scream but shut their mouths, but their eyes were wide open. So **

**they walked away, "How can Zuma and Chase get girls but we can't" said Marshall. Chase stopped and said "I don't have a girlfriend." **

**"Dude we all know that you like Skye." shouted Zuma who was sitting by the window with Azul next to him. They turned around and **

**saw them. Azul just giggled, "Dude just tell her already." Zuma shouted again. "And next time when you guys are by the window don't **

**leave it open." said Azul giggling again. The pups just laughed while Chase finally made a move on Skye and kissed her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week, the Azul's paw was healed, but her owner still wasn't back yet so she was still living with Ryder and the Paw Patrol. **

**Zuma saw her by herself under a tree. "Whats wrong Azul?" he said as he sat next to her and kissed her a the cheek. "Its nothing" she **

**said as she looked up she saw Skye trying to get her attention. "I will be right back" Azul said then got up and ran to where Skye was. **

**"Hey Skye" she said. "Hey Azul we need to talk" Azul was confused, "Is it about you and Chase?" Skye nodded. "After he kissed me **

**that day, he stopped looking at me. If he face me, he turns his head." Azul looked at the sky, "Maybe you should ask him, but it has to **

**be when you two are only. I have an idea. Me and Zuma are going on our date tonight, so you can ask Chase to watch the sunset with **

**you or whatever he likes to do." Skye jumped up and smiled and hugged her. Later that day, Skye found Chase in his dog house in **

**deep thought. "Chase" she said but Chase didn't answer. "Hello Chase" she said again but still nothing. "Marshall can you get your **

**water cannon please." she asked. "There is no need for that," said Chase and he got out his doghouse and started walking. So Skye **

**ran behind him. "Skye why are you following me?" Chase asked. "I want to ask you something but if your in a horrible mood, I can ask **

**later." she said then turned around. "Skye would you like to join me in watching of the stars tonight? asked Chase. Skye walked to him **

**and started to flash her eyelashes at him "I would love to Chase." "Cool meet me here tonight." Chase said and Skye smiled at him. **

**Later that night Zuma and Azul left to go on their date, and the other pups were sleep. Chase was sitting by a tree and was waiting for **

**Skye. "Hi Chase" said Skye. "Hi Skye happy you can join me." said Chase as he looked at her. Skye sat right next to him, "Chase..." **

**Chase put his paw over her mouth, "Skye I'm... I'm so sorry" Skye moved his paw and asked "About what Chase?" Chase looked at **

**the stars, and said "About that kiss we had and that I have been ingoring you after the. I'm so..." he was interpeted. Skye kissed him **

**on the cheek. Chase looked at her, shocked. "Chase I knew you for a long time, and I know that when it comes to your feelings you **

**will hid it with your serious side." Skye said with a smile. "Skye I always wanted to tell something." he said as he looked at her in the **

**eyes. "What's that Chase" she said. Chase opened his mouth and was trying to get the words out, then after a minute "I...I love you **

**Skye" he finally said. Skye's eyes were wide open, and from her action Chase thought she didn't have the same feelings for him. So he **

**started to look disappointed, until Skye put her paw on his and rubbed her head against his body side. Then looked at him and said **

**"Chase I love you too." Chase eyes were full of joy when she said that. Chase went in and kissed Skye under the stars. "Yay" they **

**heard from behind them. Chase and Skye turned around and saw Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble there. "Dudes where did you guys go" **

**shouted another voice. Then Zuma and Azul showed up. Chase looked at them, "How long have you guys been there" he asked **

**Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble. "While Rubble notice you, Azul, Skye and Zuma missing, so he woke us up." Rocky started. "Dude they **

**came to us first, me and Azul were having a good time."said Zuma. Rubble looked at Zuma and said "Yea, a dinner date on the beach **

**cuddling with Azul and kissing." Azul blushed and yelled, "Dude you didn't have to say it like that." Zuma patted her on the back. "So **

**then we went on a search for you and Skye. But then I remember someone talking about stars, so we started looking at places by the **

**lookout where you can see stars from." added Marshall. Chase and Zuma both rolled their eyes. The pups all walked back, "Maybe we **

**can plan a double date with the girls." said Chase. "Go idea dude" said Zuma. "As long as Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble doesn't know **

**about it." said Azul and Skye as they walked past the pups and stopped right infront of them. Skye kissed Chase so hard the Chase fell **

**backwards. "Love you Chase" she said as walked into her doghouse. **

**The next day at night Zuma and Chase were awake, "Dude calm down" said Zuma. "Its my first date with Skye how can I?" Azul and **

**Skye went outside and met up with Zuma and Chase. Once they all joined, and started walking into town, "Ready Chase dude." said **

**Zuma. The two pups were confused on what they have planned. Zuma and Azul went one way to a different part of the beach that Azul **

**always wanted to see. Chase and Skye went to a pond near Farmer Yumi. When Chase and Skye got there, there were candles, two **

**dog bowls, flowers, and a picnic blanket that was Skye's favorite color. "Chase this looks beautiful, you did this yourself. I love it so **

**much." Chase smiled and showed her the way to her bowl of food. After eating they spend the whole night looking at the stars and **

**cuddling with each other. "This was a wonderful night Chase, thank you so much." she said and kissed him. They spend the rest of the **

**night at the pond. And Chase put a blanket on top of them and had his paw on hers, she smiled they kissed again. "Ummm Skye would **

**you like to be my girlfriend?" Skye kissed him,"Ruff Ruff yes I would love to be your girlfriend Chase yes!" Chase moved closer to Skye **

**and they both rubbed their heads together and fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still at Farmer Yumi, Chase and Skye were sleep until they heard barking from behind. "I hope its not Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble." **

**growled Chase as he got up. "Dude, Dude where are you?" shouted a voice. "Chase thats Zuma and Azul, wait what time is it?" Skye **

**said. Zuma found them, "Dude its getting late, we have to get back to the Lookout before the others wake up." Zuma said as Azul was **

**next to him. "He's right, or we will never hear the end of this." said Chase. They all started running back to the Lookout. After running **

**they were near store, and they were about to cross the street until car came out of no where, and hit Azul. Zuma turned **

**around and saw her on the street laying down. He ran back to her, "Azul are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer him, her eyes **

**were closed but she was still moving. "Chase, Skye help! Azul got it by a car!" shouted Zuma. Skye stopped and went back, "Skye **

**tell Zuma that I'm going to get my truck." said Chase. Skye nodded her head and continue heading to Zuma who had tears in his eyes. **

**"Zuma..." Azul said softy. "Stay with me please" she moved her paw to his. "I will not leave your side, your my girlfriend." he said as **

**he lowed his head and licked her. She licked the tear from the side of his face. Then they heard a truck and it was Chase. He threw his **

**cones out so that no other car could come down the street. "Heys pups" said Kati. She had a table with her, so she put Azul on it, and **

**ran back to the vet place. Zuma jumped on top of the table also and sat right next to Azul. Skye jumped into Chase truck, and waiting **

**for Chase to get his cones. Then Chase hopped in his truck and followed Kati.**

**In the morning, Ryder woke up and got the pups food, then he walked outside. "Morning..." he stopped when he saw that there were **

**three pups still sleep, the other four are missing, and Chase's doghouse wasn't there. "Marshall, Rocky, Rubble wake up." said Ryder. **

**They got up, "Morning Ryder" they said. "Have you guys seen..." Ryder got cut off again, his pup pad was ringing. "Morning Ryder **

**here" he said. Then saw Chase. "Chase is that you, why do you have Kati's phone?" he asked. "Good morning Ryder sir." Chase started **

**without looking at him. Skye walked next to him "Morning Ryder" she said. "Skye your there also? Who else there with you guys." said **

**Ryder. Kati took her phone from Chase. "Hi Ryder, umm can you and the other pups come over here please." she said. "Sure thing **

**Kati." he said. Ryder hanged up and took that other pups. So the pups were in gear and their doghouses turned into their rides and the **

**followed Ryder to the vet. Once they got there, the saw Chase's police truck outside. So they parked and ran. Chase and Skye were **

**asleep on the chairs. "Hi Ryder, just follow me." said Kati, as she grabbed his hand. In the back though the window, he saw Zuma and **

**Azul were asleep on a table. Azul had bandages around her body. "What happen to her?" asked Ryder. "I don't know, they didn't tell **

**me. Chase came here late last night, talking about something happen and before I could ask what happen he left and I followed him. **

**Then I saw Skye, Azul and Zuma in the middle of the street. Zuma was crying and Skye was trying to calm him down. I saw Azul laying **

**on the ground, and I picked her up and brought her back here, and the others followed me. I thought you would knew what happen, **

**but I guess I was wrong." Kati told Ryder as they were walking to check on Zuma and Azul. "Zuma wake up" said Kati. Zuma was **

**starting to wake up, and so was Azul because she was sleeping underneath him. Zuma moved his paw from over her body so that she **

**could move. Once Zuma and Azul saw Ryder right there, they both looked at each other then back at him. Zuma started to back-up, **

**then he fell of the table. The other pups were walking in when they saw that. "*yawn* Zuma are you okay?" asked Chase still tired. **

**Skye was on his back. "I'm alright dude thanks. Ummm morning Ryder." Zuma said without looking. Chase walked up to Ryder and **

**jumped on to the table, Skye woke up from that. "Chase be...nevermind." she said as Ryder and the other pups were looking at them. **

**"I'm very disappointed pups, and Chase you never did anything like this before. I know your dad will be upset when I tell him that you **

**were out after dark. Skye your third in command, you should know better also. Zuma ever since you met this other pup, you have been **

**out of control, going out after dark, waking up late. Just because you are with another pup doesn't mean you can do whatever you **

**want. Azul you know that I'm just watching you for your owner, but you can't keep doing this, staying up late at night, sleeping with **

**Zuma in his doghouse. When the other pups go to bed thats when you go to bed, in the Lookout, not with Zuma. Now tell me right **

**NOW what happen last night." Ryder yelled. Each pup just looked at the floor. Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble were just watching, then **

**walked out. "Me and Chase wanted to take the girls out on a date without the other pups knowing. So we planned that I would go to **

**the bench for mine and Chase goes to Farmer Yumi's pond. We set up everything during the day, and at night we would go to our **

**places." Zuma started. "Once the other pups fell asleep we waited for the girls, then started walking. I went one way and Zuma went **

**another way. I'm not sure what time it was but me and Skye heard barking and it was Zuma. He came to get us so that we can head **

**back to the Lookout before you guys woke up. We were by place, and Azul got hit by a car. I told Skye that I going to get my **

**truck and Kati." Chase continued. "So I stayed with Zuma and Azul until Chase comes back. I was trying to stop Zuma from crying I **

**knew that she was going to be okay. So I told him about my date with Chase, and he told me about his. Then we heard Chase's truck **

**and Kati yelling at him. Once Kati saw Azul, she picked her up, Zuma jumped on the table next to Azul, and I got into Chase's truck." **

**Skye continued and finished. Zuma had his paw on Azul paw. Ryder looked at them, and rubbed his head. "I hate to do this and I **

**really do. But Azul if your owner doesn't come back tomorrow, I'm going to have to put you in the shelter. I can't have my pups **

**getting into danger at night around Adventure Bay." Ryder said. Azul looked at him "So your kicking me out!" she shouted. "I'm **

**sorry, but yes." said Ryder. Chase and Skye looked at Zuma's face. "Ryder please don't kick her out. Please Dude." Zuma shouted. **

**"Sorry Zuma but I have made up my mind." he said and walked out the room. Azul got off the table, "See you around Chase. Skye it **

**was nice hanging with you. Zuma I'm sorry about this whole thing." she said not showing her face to none of them. Zuma walked up **

**behind her, "Where would you go, Azul. Your owner isn't back yet." A tear went down her face, and the three pups saw it. "I will be **

**fine Zuma, it was nice meeting all of you Paw Patrol." she turned around and licked Zuma. "I guess I will see you around. Good Bye." **

**she said and ran off crying. Zuma, Skye and Chase followed her outside. They past Ryder, Kati and the other three pups. "Whats going **

**on?" asked Rubble. Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble ran after them. Ryder and Kati followed also. Zuma, Chase and Skye sat outside the **

**vet place seeing Azul running away. "Wait why is Azul leaving is her owner back? asked Marshall. Zuma remained quiet, and started **

**walking heading back to the Lookout. Once he past Ryder, "Zuma its for the best if she leaves." Ryder said. Zuma had an upset look on **

**his face and just growled at him, then started running with Skye and Chase behind him. **

**A month after Azul left, Zuma growled everytime Ryder try to touch him, he stop wearing his collar, and barly ate anything if he did **

**eat it would be after the pups and Ryder were sleep. Even when Ryder called for the pups, Zuma wasn't there. Around dinner time, **

**Zuma's dog bowl was still full. Chase knock on his doghouse door. "Zuma its me Chase open up." He said. The door opened, Zuma **

**walked out "Whats up dude." he said in a miserable tone. "You miss her don't you. You must of liked her alot." said Chase moving **

**Zuma's bowl infront of him. " Of course I miss her dude, but it wasn't like I like like her. I love her Chase, I really do love her. And **

**now that she is gone, I can't be bothered with anything else. And thanks for checking on me dude, and tell Skye your girlfriend the **

**same thing cuz she sat outside my doghouse after every mission and talk to me though the door." he said as he was about to eat his **

**food. "I will tell when she comes out of her doghouse. She as been pretty upset also. Her and Azul were best friends, and she knew **

**how much she might to you." Chase said as he looked at her doghouse which was between Zuma and his doghouse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the house where Ryder sleeps, Ryder was in his room thinking about what happen last month and that when he calls the pups to **

**the Lookout, Zuma was never there. Then someone knocked on his door, "Come in" he said. The door opened and it was his dad and **

**Chase's father. "Son dinner is almost ready, so wash up and come on downstairs." his dad said. "Whats wrong Ryder, I never saw you **

**this down before." said Chase's dad. Ryder explained what happened last month, and both dads were shocked. "So two of the pups are **

**dating, and the girl's pup that you said that you were going to watch ran off, which you did nothing to stop her, Zuma was ready to **

**bite your head off cuz you broke his little puppy heart, and now your thinking that you did something wrong." Ryder's dad said. "My **

**son, Chase, was out after dark with a girl. Wait...MY SON IS DATING SKYE. shouted Chase's dad. Which Chase heard from outside. **

**"Zuma, Skye if you need me I'm going to be hiding in my doghouse, cuz I just heard my dad." he said scared out of his mind. Chase's **

**dad ran downstairs so he could find his wife. "Honey" he shouted. Ryder's mom was cooking, and Chase's mom was looking out the **

**window at the pups playing but she only saw three. "Yes dear" she said as she turned around and saw him. "Chase is dating Skye." he **

**said. Silver put her paw over her husband's mouth, "Honey I know, me and Olivia heard you shout it out and so did Chase. The poor **

**boy ran back in his doghouse." They walked out and headed to Chase's doghouse. "Chase sweety, open up." Silver said. The door **

**opened up alittle and Chase put a paw out. "Your father is not going to hurt you sweety. Right dear." she looked at her husband evilly. **

**"No I will not hurt you, I just want to talk. The doghouse opened and Chase stepped out still scared. "Yes father sir." he said barly **

**looking at his father. "So I heard from Ryder that your dating Skye." his dad said. Chase's mother went and got Skye. Once she came **

**back, Skye was walking behind her. Skye ran and sat next to Chase, and wipsered to Chase, "Your mom scares me alot Chase." "And **

**my dad scares me, so I guess we are on the same boat when it comes to my parents." he said back to her. "Okay listen here pups, I **

**don't want to see half german shepherd and half cockapoo running around here." shouted Chase's dad. Chase felt his face turn red, **

**"Dad" he shouted. "Honey!?" Silver yelled. Skye had her paw in her face, blushing "I don't think that would ever happen, not when **

**we are in the paw patrol and we are to young to be thinking about that sir." she said behind her paw to hid the blushing. Silver hit her **

**husband in the back of his head. "Honey what I'm just being for real. Chase is three years old now." he said rubbing the back of his **

**head. Silver just shook her head, then looked at Chase and saw that his face was red, "Chase, Skye I'm really sorry about his behavior. **

**Lets forget that he said that, and as long as the both of you are happy thats all that matters. Ummm how is Zuma holding up?" Chase **

**ears fell alittle, "Not so good, I had to put the bowl infront of him to make him eat. He really misses her mom, but he told me that he **

**will not go to Ryder and ask if he can see her." Skye nodded her head, then she saw a shadow running. "Skye whats wrong?" asked **

**Chase. Then she ran to Zuma's doghouse and saw that he was still there, but Marshall, Rubble and Rocky wasn't. "Zuma wake up, **

**Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble are gone." Skye said as she was shaking him to wake up. Chase started to sniff around, "Yep thats them **

**alright." Chase's parents went to get Ryder and his parents. Then they came back. "Ryder why did they leave?." asked Olivia Ryder's **

**mom. They got into the family car, and Chase got into his rig with Skye sitting next to him. Chase led the way into town. Ryper's pup **

**pad rang. "Hello Ryder here." he said. "Hi Ryder, its me Silvana." she said. "O hi, how are you and your family." Ryder said. "*sigh* **

**Not good, my mom is in the hospital, and I have to stay with her, and I told the doctors that I have a pup where I live. So they told me **

**that I have to move back to stay close to my mom." she said. Zuma heard and started crying, he was laying on Olivia lap. Olivia patted **

**him, but it didn't make him feel better. "Ryder tell her that we can take care of her so that she can take care of her mom." she said. **

**"But mom." Ryder was about to question her, until he saw Zuma's face. "Ryder do this for Zuma, look at him, can't you tell that you **

**made this pup miserable. If Silvana take Azul back, Zuma will not be the same ever again." his mom said. Chase's parents agreed and **

**so did his father. "*sigh* Silvana we can take care of her while you take care of your mother." Ryder said looking at Zuma. Zuma **

**didn't even look at Ryder's face. "Are you sure Ryder, I know she is a handful, and since you already taking care of six other pups?" **

**Silvana said. "Yea, with the help from my parents, and the pups she will be well welcomed." Ryder said. "If your sure Ryder and thank **

**you so much" she said and then she hanged up. Chase started to slow down, and jumped out. "Whats up Chase" asked Skye. "I got **

**their scent, and Azul's scent also." he said and started running. They all followed him. They found them at the beach. "Marshall, **

**Rubble, Rocky where are you?" shouted Ryder. Olivia covered his mouth, "Honey let the pups handle this. Chase, Skye, and Zuma go **

**find them." The three barked and followed Chase. The rest walked following them from a distance. "Hey guys." said Marshall. "Hey **

**Marshall, ummm what are you guys doing here." asked Chase. "Well we got worried once Zuma started acting off after Ryder kicked **

**Azul out, so we went out started to look for her and we did." Marshall, Rocky and Rubble stepped aside, and Azul was right behind **

**them. "Hi Zuma" she said with tears coming down her face. "Azul" he said with a smile. He walked to her and licked her cheek. "They **

**told me that you were extremely miserable without me by your side, and that Chase had to make you eat. Don't worry as much as you **

**missed me, I missed you also. You have some good friends here." she said then she saw Ryder and started growling and backing up. **

**Zuma stepped infront of her, "What do you want Ryder?" she barked from behind Zuma. "I just want to tell that Silvana called me **

**today, and that her mom is in the hositpal..."he started. "And let me guess, she is going to have to move back to stay with her mom, **

**but she told the doctors about me. But those were the doctors orders. And if what Marshall, Rubble and Rocky told me is true, then **

**Zuma must have been upset once he heard that, and someone must have put some sence into you, and you told my owner that you **

**would take care of me, not telling her that you kicked me to the street because I have been causing trouble. By keeping Zuma up at **

**night, and sleeping in his doghouse." she said with the same growling look on her face. Everyone stood there shocked. "How did you **

**know all of that?" asked Skye. "It was used before, when me and Silvana were living with her grandparents. I don't know who her **

**father is or anyone on his side. Her mom didn't want anything to do with us, so her grandparents took her in and took care of her **

**when she was born. She was only eight when I was born. My mother died once I turned a year old. Her grandmother send us to her **

**mom, and her mom send us here once she started to get worst. Grandmother, like mother, like daughter." Azul said looking at the **

**stars. Zuma sat next to her, "So you never had a stable home did you?" Azul nodded. Olivia picked her up, "Well now you do, you are **

**going to be living with us. Ryder is not going to kick you out again. You are going to be our little helper." she patted her and looked at **

**Silver who had a big smile on her face. Silver walked up and said "You can sleep inside or outside, and you can even sleep in Zuma's **

**doghouse, whatever makes you comfortable." Azul smiled jumped off Olivia's hand and went to Zuma. "I guess that means your **

**sleeping with me in my doghouse." Zuma said with a smile. Azul licked him, and rubbed her head against his, and he did the same **

**thing back to her. Olivia, Silver, and Skye smiled to see that Zuma was back to his normal self again. "Dudes thanks alot for finding **

**Azul." said Zuma. "No problem, we hate to see you sad, because of Ryder's choice." said Marshall, Rocky and Rubble said at the same **

**time. Olivia walked to the two pups, and took out two collars. "Azul welcome to the family, and Zuma its good to have you back." she **

**said as she put a black collar with a orange tag on Zuma, and a purple collar on Azul. They all went back to the Lookout. Azul and **

**Zuma were already asleep in his doghouse. Chase jumped out of his rid and so did Skye but she landed on Chase's back. They both **

**started giggling, and Skye licked his Chase and they both started rubbing their noses together. Silver and her husband saw that, **

**"Chase come over here now." shouted Chase's father. Chase didn't know why his dad called him but he rubbed his head on Skye and **

**walked to his father. So Silver walked to Skye, "Skye" said Silver. "Yes" she said. "I can really see how much you make my son happy, **

**so I'm letting you sleep with him in his doghouse if you want." Silver said then walked away. Skye stood there shocked, of what she **

**heard, so she went to Chase's doghouse. Chase walked back to his doghouse and saw Skye sitting there. "Skye?" Chase said when he **

**saw her there. "Your mom is letting me sleep with you in your doghouse." she said blushing. Chase was blushing also, "Ummm its up **

**to you if you want to Skye." Skye licked him on the cheek and said, "Its weird cuz I really want to." Chase was shocked that one his **

**mom is letting her do this and two that she wants to sleep with him. "Ladies first" he said. She went in and he was right behind her. **

**They both fell asleep, right there. Silver and Olivia went to check on the pups. They saw Azul sleeping with Zuma, and he had his paw **

**over her, and that Skye was sleeping with Chase and their faces were close to each other, but they can barly see Skye head because **

**she was close to his chest. "They look so cute together" said Olivia. "I never thought that my son will ever find love." said Silver. "I **

**have to agree with you on that. He acts just like his workolic father." Olivia said as they walked away from the pups. "I wonder if the **

**other pups will find love someday." said Olivia. "Don't push it Olivia. We have Chase with Skye and Zuma with Azul. The other pups **

**will find love one day." said Silver with a smile. They laughing as they were walking back inside. "Hi honey" said their husbands. They **

**were in the master bedroom, Silver and Copper slept there also but on the floor. Olivia kissed her husband as Silver licked hers. "So **

**how are the pups outside." they both said. "They are good all sleep." said Olivia. "Are they in their doghouse and Azul is in the **

**Lookout." said Copper. "Well...Azul is in Zuma's doghouse, and ummmm hehhehehehe Skye is in Chase's doghouse." nervously Silver **

**said. "Honey! Each pup has their own doghouse for a reason. And Azul needs to be in the Lookout not sleeping with Zuma." Copper **

**shouted. He was yelling so loud that the pups could hear him. So they all closed their doghouse doors. Ryder had music playing so he **

**couldn't hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the morning, Copper, Ryder, and Ryder's father walked out before the normal time that they pups should be awake. "Don't wake **

**them up boys!" said Olivia and Silver running behind them. Once they got outside the Lookout the saw they all the doors to the **

**doghouses were closed, but one was still open which was Skye's doghouse. Copper shouted "Wake up pups!" Which made all pups **

**jump. In Chase's doghouse, him and Skye bump heads and Skye ended up on top of Chase's stomach. In Zuma's doghouse, after the **

**jump Zuma was on top of Azul in a weird way, from the position Zuma felt his face burning so he got off of her. Azul smiled at him as **

**kissed him. Chase and Zuma pushed the girls back and stepped out of their doghouses and the girls walked out behind them. "Chase, **

**Zuma I hope you didn't do anything to those girls. You two lady pups, in the Lookout now. Honey check them out please?" said Ryder's **

**father. "Mike, none of this..." Olivia started. "Honey now!" he ordered. "Well looks like someone is going to be sleeping on the sofa **

**tonight, and is in charge of making his own dinner." Olivia said as she had that upset look on her face turned around and walked away **

**into the Lookout and Silver was right behind her with Azul and Skye also. "Come on girls" said Silver who was also giving Copper that **

**same look. "Chase Zuma you two come with me now, Copper your coming also. Ryder get the pups food, and start the morning yoga." **

**Mike ordered. "Yes sir." said Ryder and Copper. **

**In the Lookout, Olivia and Silver were talking to the girls. How did you sleep Skye?" asked Silver. "I slept great, it was getting cold **

**late night, and I think Chase moved closer to me to keep me warm." said Skye with a smile on her face. Outside Mike, Copper, Chase **

**and Zuma were sitting. "Chase you should know better then to sleep with a girl." said Copper. "I know sir, but mom let her so I **

**thought it would be okay. And it got cold last night, and Skye was getting cold, so the only thing that I did was just moved closer to **

**her so that my body heat could warm her up." said Chase who had his head down. In the Lookout, Olivia just finish checking Skye, **

**"Well your health Skye, its your turn Azul. And how did you sleep?" Olivia asked. "I slept wonderful, I love it when Zuma put his arm **

**around me, I feel so safe when he does." said Azul. Silver smiled at the both of them. Outside Zuma was sitting there, looking at Chase **

**who was sitting next to him. "Zuma you know that Azul has to sleep in the Lookout." said Mike. "Silver said whatever made her **

**comfortable, so she picked sleeping with me. And besides I make her feel safe, and I love her so it shouldn't be a problem." said Zuma **

**with alittle bit of an attitude. Mike and Copper sound the tune of his voice, and started to get the angry look on their faces, but stop **

**when they heard giggling from the Lookout. "I feel so happy for you girls. I fell in love with Copper around your age Skye." Silver said. **

**Skye eyes widen. "Yep. I knew Copper ever since Olivia started dating Mike. Copper's father was alittle more calm, peaceful, and layed **

**back then his son. Copper never showed his feelings before, and if he did he would defend it with his serious side just like Chase **

**would do. I met Copper when I was only two years old. There was a trouble shotting, and him and Mike both got injured. Me and Olivia **

**worked at the hospital at night. She was his nurse, we both walked in to the room and it was like love at first sight. After that day we **

**kept seeing each other, hanging out. During the time we got married, and had three pups." said Silver. "Wait you have three kids, I **

**thought Chase was your only one." said Skye. Olivia shook her head, "Nope Chase has an older sister and brother. Just like Ryder has **

**an older brother and sister. And I'm shocked that Chase never mentioned to you about his older siblings." she said then looked up and **

**saw her husband, Copper, Chase and Zuma there. "Come in boys" said Olivia looking away. "Honey you know that cuz Silver told the **

**girls that story can make things worst right. They are going to end up having pups. Getting married." said Mike. "Mike don't rush the **

**children, you know and I know that Chase and Zuma are no where near ready for marriage, or having children." yelled Olivia. "I'm still **

**shocked that our parents are still together, right sis." "You got that right." They heard two voices, so they turned around, and saw Zoe **

**and Andrew with Silver kids Copper Jr. and Jennifer. "My babies" yelled Olivia and Silver as they ran to hug their children. Skye looked **

**at Chase's face, so she walked to him and licked his face and rubbed her head against his chest. "OOOOOO is that our little brother **

**and I most be seeing things but our little brother has a girlfriend." said CJ as he looked at his younger sister Jennifer as they walked **

**to Chase and Skye. "Hey dad did you tell him about the birds and bees." asked CJ. Chase face got red, "I sat though two of those **

**lessons when you guys were still home." Skye stood there, her face was red also. Chase put his paw on hers. Zuma patted Chase on **

**the back and said "Dude you got it bad." Azul rolled her eyes and hit Zuma with her tail, and said "Shhh will you, we are in the same **

**corner as them. Remember?" Zuma looked at her and said "Your right, and go easy with the tail hitting. For a water loving pup, you **

**have a strong tail." then he licked her cheek. Azul giggled as he did, Chase's dad looked at them then they stopped. "Dad, go easy on **

**them will you. You should be happy about Chase finding someone that he really cares about. Skye is a really sweet pup, and mom told **

**me that you kept Chase busy so that he can get over his crush on Skye." said Jennifer. "Dad thats just wrong" said CJ. "So thats why **

**when you say something nice to Skye, you change your mood from sweet to serious. Its from the fear of your father. Dude thats not **

**good." said Zuma. Skye just looked at Chase who had his head down, she walked up to him and rubbed her head against his chest. **

**"Chase, Zuma how about we go for a walk and we can bring the other pups with us. Come on guys" said CJ. "Ummm Jennifer, can we **

**go for a walk, cuz I want you and Skye to meet some people that I met when Ryder kicked me out." asked Azul. "Sure, I would love to, **

**and also spend time with my future sister-in-law." said Jennifer. Chase's face turned red when he heard that. **

**In town, Skye, Azul, and Jennifer were walking until the saw three pups chatting. "Hey girls." said Azul. The three pups turned **

**around, "AAAAhhhhh Hey girl long time no see. How's your man pup." the three pups said at the same time. "He is doing good." Azul **

**said. The youngest pup who was a bulldog with golden fur, and a brown spot on her eye, looked at Skye. "No way your Skye, your part **

**of the paw patrol. So cool." she said. "How did you know my name?" Skye asked. "Azul told me about you guys. O and my name is **

**Brittany." she said. "Thats Trixie, and this is Wendy. We live by the Lookout but in the forest." Brittany said. They started walking, **

**they were all chatting and giggling. The boys were by broadwalk. "So pups, I see that two out of five of you guys are dating and I just **

**want to see if I can help with anything since I am going to be back in the area." said CJ. "I'm just still wondering how can Chase and **

**Zuma get girls but we can't." said Rubble. "Well Rubble what type of girl do you like." asked CJ. " I like girls who are funny, sweet, **

**and likes the same stuff as I do." said Rubble. The guys were talking until Chase picked up Azul and Skye's scent. "The girls are near, **

**but I'm also picking up some scents that I don't know." said Chase. "I smell it to, lets go check it out." said CJ. The pups nodded their **

**heads. The guys walked off, to search for the girls. Once they found them there were three other pups with them. "Hey Marshall **

**Rubble don't they look like..." Rocky started. "The same pups from the last time we were out here." continued Marshall. "They are." **

**Rubble said as he started running to the girls. The guys ran to the girls, until Marshall tripped on his own paws and crashed right into **

**the girls. "Oops sorry" said Marshall. "Dude I thought Marshall crashing into us was bad when we are getting into the elevotor." said **

**Zuma. CJ and Jennifer just looked at the ten pups. "Is this an everyday thing with you guys?" asked Jennifer. "Marshall crashing into **

**us?" asked Rubble. "Yea" said Jennifer. "Yes" Rubble answered. "OMG OMG its the boys of the Paw Patrol." said Brittany. "Can you **

**calm down please?" yelled Trixie who was next to Rocky. "Wendy go easy on her will ya." said Wendy with a smile as she sat next to **

**Marshall. "Sorry about that but I can't believe what I'm seeing." shouted Brittany. "Girls meet Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, and **

**Zuma." said Azul. Trixie walked up to Zuma, "So this is the pup of your dreams Zuma." Zuma face started to get red when he heard **

**that he was Azul's pup of her dreams. Azul pushed her down, "You didn't have to say that out loud." Wendy jumped infront of them, **

**"Why not he is your boyfriend right?" Zuma and Azul looked at each other. Azul started rubbing her paws together, as Zuma rubbed **

**the back of his head. "OMG you two are not boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Girl, you better get something, or to make him yours have **

**kids with him." said Brittany with a smile. Azul's mouth was wide open, as Zuma's face was blank. "And by the look on his face, he is **

**speechless." said Brittany. "Ummmm Britt, he is speechless, because of what you said. They are both to young to start a family **

**together. Maybe they are not in any rush to become a couple. As long as they are not sleeping together like in the same doghouse or **

**dogbed they should be fine." said Trixie. Azul started to bang her head to the street, Zuma saw that so he walked to her and put his **

**paw where she was banging her head. "O no Azul, please don't tell me that you are sleeping with Zuma in his doghouse or dogbed." **

**said Trixie. Azul looked at them, as Zuma looked at the floor. The rest of the pups were quiet. "Come on girl. Then you better date each **

**other then." shouted Trixie. The paw patrol collars went off, "Pups its time for dinner" said Ryder. "We better head back to the **

**Lookout. Hey Brittany, Trixie and Wendy you can come with us." said CJ. So they all headed back to the Lookout. Azul and Zuma were **

**far behind the rest of them. "Zuma I'm sorry about the girls." Azul. "Its okay, you feel safe when sleeping with me, and you know that **

**I love you more then anything." said Zuma. Azul stopped once she heard that word. "Whats wrong" said Zuma as he walked back to **

**her. "Did you just say that you love me?" Azul asked. "Yes, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, but so much **

**happened, and..." said Zuma until he saw Azul crying. "Whats wrong why are you crying?" asked Zuma. "Silly dude, I have been **

**waiting for you to say that to me, but you were so nervous to say it. I love you also Zuma, and I will be happy and honored to be your **

**girlfriend." she cryed, then she started to rub her head against him and kissed him on the lips. Zuma eyes were wide open, ever since **

**they met Azul was the one the showed the love and care. Since the first kiss on the cheek, but they never kissed on the lips. It was **

**always the lick on the cheek. Then Zuma closed his eyes, and kissed her back. Skye and Chase were the only ones that saw them. Skye **

**looked at Chase and said "They look so happy together. I'm so happy for Zuma." Chase licked her cheek, and said "Zuma and I are two **

**lucky pups to find girls that we truly love and care for." He put his paw on hers, and kissed her. Once Zuma and Azul finish kissing, **

**they started walking again. "Knowing me Chase and Skye are not that far." said Zuma. Then Chase popped out and so did Skye. "Nope **

**we are right here, but we better hurry up so we don't get in trouble again" said Chase. "Zuma I'll race you back to the Lookout." Zuma **

**smiled and said "Your on dude." Azul and Skye both rolled their eyes and started giggling. Chase and Zuma ran off. "Why is Chase so **

**hyper?" asked Azul. "Well we just finish making out behind the wall not to long ago." Skye said rubbing her paws together. **

**"OOOOOOOO, better not tell Chase's dad or he will flip like crazy." said Azul. "I know, I know." said Skye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Lookout, the pups were eating, Ryder and his family were enjoying a BBQ outside. Azul and Skye just got there. "Where were **

**you girls?" ordered Copper. "We were just walking and having a girls chat." said Azul. "About what?" said Copper. Silver and Jennifer **

**walked to Copper, and Silver pushed him away. "Copper its a girls only chat." she said. "Yea dad, meaning no boy or man should know **

**about." Jennifer said with a smile. Skye and Azul saw Chase and Zuma walking to them. "You two stay back" Copper growled at Chase **

**and Zuma. They backed up. "Honey!" yelled Silver. "I have a rule for you four pups. Skye and Azul you will be sleeping in the Lookout **

**upstairs for now on. Chase, Zuma you two will be sleeping in the house and will be on lock down. And this is starting tonight." ordered **

**Copper. Chase, Zuma, Skye and Azul were not happy. "And Copper you will be sleeping in Chase's doghouse starting tonight." yelled **

**Silver. Olivia agreed with Silver. "Olivia you can't agree with this." said Mike. "Yes I can, and you sir Mike will be sleeping outside in a **

**tent that I set up for you. I hope you have a good nights sleep." she said as she turned her back and walked into the house with Silver, **

**Chase and Zuma behind her. **

**Skye, Zuma, Brittany, Trixie, and Wendy went inside the Lookout. They went upstairs, and started relaxing. "So what did you two **

**talked about?" asked Trixie. "Well I'm not sure why but we were talking about marriage." said Azul. Before Skye could say something, **

**they heard footsteps. They turned around and saw Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Chase and Marshall right there. "Hello" they said with a **

**smile. "I thought you two were chained up." said Trixie. "My mom said that me and Zuma can come over here, and not to listen to my **

**father." said Chase. "And she said that we can sleep in here with you guys if you would let us." added Zuma. "Sure you guys can, all **

**five of you." said Wendy. Skye and Azul looked at Wendy. Brittany and Trixie both grabbed her. "Ummm give us a minute." Trixie said. **

**The boys were lost. The girls circled up, "Wendy whats your deal?" asked Trixie. "Nothing, its not my fault that you like Rocky, **

**Brittany loves Rubble, and I have a big fat crush on Marshall." Wendy said with a smile. Azul and Skye were shocked. So Azul turned **

**around and yelled "You guys can stay." Trixie tackled her. Zuma and Rocky pulled them apart. Rocky stepped infront of her as Zuma **

**grabbed Azul's tail. The only thing Azul was doing was laughing, so Zuma rounded her away. Trixie bumped into Rocky's body, making **

**him fall. When she noticed, that it was Rocky that she was laying on, her body started heating up, which Rocky felt. She got off of him **

**and walked away but tripped out a beanbag chair. Rocky knew that she was nervous, so went to see if she was okay. "Are you **

**alright?" he asked her. "Yes but I'm going to hurt Azul right now." Trixie said from behind the chair. Rocky moved the chair, which **

**made her slide down, and her paw touched Rocky's. "O my his paw is so soft, their like soft clouds." she thought. "I'm good just leave **

**me over here." said Trixie not looking at Rocky. Brittany and Rubble were chasing each other, laughing and acting crazy. Wendy was **

**sitting next to Marshall smiling at him. Zuma pulled Azul to Chase and Skye. "Whats up with Trixie?" asked Zuma. "She likes Rocky, **

**Brittany loves Rubble, and Wendy has a big fat crush on Marshall." said Skye. Chase and Zuma looked at Skye and Azul shocked. "Yep, **

**and I'm not going to do a single thing to help cuz it looks like that Rocky and Marshall already knows." said Azul. "How can you tell?" **

**asked Zuma. "Look" she said. They turned their heads, and saw Rocky sitting next to Trixie who was still laying on the beanbag, and **

**saw Marshall who had Wendy on his back both of them were laughing. "Well Rubble is to young to think about relationships." said **

**Skye. "Rubble is older than Brittany, so for her it might just be puppy love." said Azul. **

**It was midnight, and all the pups were sleep, Azul was under Zuma's arm, and Skye was sleeping on Chase's back. Rocky woke up and **

**saw Trixie sleeping in a corner, sweating like crazy. So he got up and walked over to her. "Trixie wake up." Rocky said quietly. She **

**woke up and "Why did you wake me up?" she asked. "You were sweating so I got you some water." Rocky said. Trixie looked at him, **

**and she had a small smile on her face. "Thanks" she said. As Rocky was about to walk back to where he was sleeping, "Rocky" Trixie **

**quietly called out his name. Rocky turned and saw Trixie with her head down, so he walked back to her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. **

**Trixie was about to say something but didn't. "Nevermind good night Rocky." she said as she walked back to the corner, with her face **

**facing the wall. Rocky just tilted his head, and walked away. Rubble and Brittany were sleeping wild, Marshall was sleeping normal **

**and Wendy was next to him.**

**In the morning, Ryder, his parents and Chase's parents were looking for the pups. They went to the top floor of the Lookout and saw **

**all of them still sleep. Skye was still on Chase's back. Copper was getting upset, and so was Mike. Their wives saw them and took them **

**out of the room. Ryder followed. Around noon the pups all started to wake up. "Good afternoon pups." said Jennifer. The paw patrol **

**were shocked that they have been up all night, and just woken up at noon. Then their collars went off. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout." **

**Brittany, Wendy and Trixie were wondering what was that. "Ryder needs us." the pups said. They ran into the elevator, "Watch out **

**pups" said Marshall. He crashed into them. "Sorry" he said. They got their gear, and then got in line. Brittany, Wendy and Brittany saw **

**them in gear. "Cool" they said. "This is the best part about the them, they help and save people around the area. And they look cute in **

**their gear." said Azul. "I have to agree with you Azul. Marshall looks cute in red." said Wendy. "Yay Rubble" yelled Brittany. Trixie **

**remained quiet, and just looked at Rocky. "Thanks for coming so fast pups. We have a problem at City Hall. There has been a big **

**explode inside. Major Goodway is not inside but people need our help. So Chase, you are going to be taking orders from Police Chief **

**Maxwell. Marshall Firefighter Sasha needs you and your fire truck. Skye the sky force is going to need you. Zuma you and Rocky are **

**on rescue help with my mom and the girls. All right everyone be safe. Paw Patrol is on a roll." said Ryder. They got into their rides, **

**and headed to City Hall. **

**At City Hall, the police had people back to that they don't get any closer to the fire. Chase threw his cones infront of the police. "Chase **

**is on the case. Ruff megaphone." he said as his megaphone came out. "Please back up this is fire and we want no one to get hurt. **

**Please remain behind the yellow tape." Chase said. "I'm fire up. Ruff ladder up." said Marshall. The ladder went up and Firefighter **

**Sasha went up also. "Ruff water cannon" Marshall said. His backpack turned into the water cannon. "Ruff water" he said. Above Skye **

**was in her copper dropping water from the air onto City Hall. Brittany, Wendy and Trixie were put to work helping Ryder's mom with **

**people who might have been injured. Rocky and Zuma found someone under a stone. It was Alex his leg was tripped under the stone. **

**"Chase, Rubble, Marshall we need help over here." yelled Zuma. The three pups ran to help. They started to push the stone so that **

**Alex can get free, but once Alex got free and ran off more stone came falling down right on top of them. Ryder was helping his dad **

**until his pup pad went off. "Hello Ryder here." he said. "Ryder its me Alex. Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Marshall and Rubble are tripped under **

**a few or more stones. Help!" Alex said. They got the fire out. So Ryder was able to go over to get Alex. "Dad five of my pups are **

**under here help me." he said. "I'm coming son." Mike said. They were able to get them all out. "Kati can you help them." Ryder asked. **

**"Put them on the table, and I will get started." she said. Kati and the pups were taken back to the vet. The other pups were with her **

**since Olivia had everything under control. Skye landed her copper infront of the vet place. She ran in and saw Azul "How are they **

**Azul?" Skye asked with tears in her eyes. "When they got here, they were all losing blood, Kati is doing surgery on Marshall right now. **

**Chase is not doing so good. Zuma is next for surgry. Rubble recovering now and so is Rocky." Azul said crying also. Trixie was holding **

**her tears in. Brittany was laying down quiet, as Wendy pace back and forth. After three hours of waiting to see the guys, Kati came **

**out and saw the pups there. "Girls you can see them now." she said. They got up and followed her. The boys were still out cold. Azul **

**put her paw on Zuma's, and had tears coming down her face. Skye licked Chase's face as tears were coming down. Trixie walked up to **

**Rocky and just looked at him. His face look like he was died, but he wasn't. "Rocky" she said softly as she rubbed her paw against his **

**face. Skye, Azul, Wendy, and Brittany were watching her. "Trixie" said Azul. "What?!" Trixie said alittle mean. "Nevermind" Azul said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**After six months of recovering after the fire at City Hall, the guys were awake, and back to being health. Trixie has remain far away **

**from Rocky ever since, and will not talk to him or any of the other pups. "Someone needs to talk to her, I'm starting to get more and **

**more worried about her." said Brittany. "She is not going to talk to us. She been that way ever since I met her." said Wendy. "How do **

**you know her Wendy?" asked Marshall. "We both escaped from the shelter, we were both born in there. Our moms know each other, **

**so we grew up together. She was a big problem when it comes to showing feelings and emotions. I never saw her cry before. When **

**her mom passed, she didn't cry, she keeps pain in her. She only show careness, if it wasn't for us finding Brittany she would have been **

**put to death." said Wendy. Rocky walked away and went to find Trixie. It took awhile until he found her by the broadwalk. "Hey" he **

**said. She looked and saw Rocky right there. "Hi, how can I help you?" she said her pink collar shined. "Can I join you?" asked Rocky. **

**Trixie nodded. So he sat down next to her. "So how are you?" asked Rocky. Trixie turned her head away from him. "Why are you so **

**nice to me?" she asked. "I will answer your question if you answer mine deal" Rocky said as he put his paw out. Trixie looked at him, **

**and shake his paw "Deal. I'm doing fine, just alittle bored and tired." said Trixie. "Okay, well the other pups and I are here if you want **

**to hang out after you take a nap. And I'm just a nice pup to everyone, and I heard that you need a nice male pup to keep you **

**company." said Rocky. "Let me guess Wendy told you guys." Trixie said. Rocky nodded, "But I'm only here as a friend, chat with you, **

**and see whats going on. Your a cool pup, and I like you." he said. Trixie started crying, and Rocky saw that. "Did I say something to **

**make you cry Trixie?" Rocky jumped up and walked closer to her. She just sat there, her whole body was shaking. "No you didn't, and **

**I know that Wendy told you about my past. That I never cryed." said Trixie not even looking at Rocky. All the other pups were around **

**the corner. "How did Rocky get her to cry?" asked Brittany. "I'm not sure but he got her to open up." said Wendy "I want her to be **

**happy, and enjoy life. After her mother past, she stop being who she was. And she even told me that she will never open her heart **

**again. Until first saw the Paw Patrol and she was looking at Rocky. And she thought I didn't notice." she said as she turned her head **

**and saw Trixie's head on Rocky's body. "Lets leave them alone for awhile." said Chase. They nodded and walked away back to the **

**Lookout. Trixie was crying on Rocky. "It feels good to let out some old memories, and tears from years ago." she said. Rocky removed **

**his paw from her back. "Do you feel better?" asked Rocky. Trixie smirked, licked Rocky's cheek and started rubbing her nose against **

**his. "Yes I do, thanks Rocky. We should head back to the Lookout." she said moving away from his face. As she was walking her tail **

**went under Rocky's chin. "And Trixie?" said Rocky. "Yea" she answered. "I always knew that you liked me. And I like you also." Rocky **

**said. **

**Back at the Lookout, Ryder was having a chat with Zoe and Andrew. "Bro why are you to mean to the pups mostly Chase?" asked Zoe. **

**Before Ryder could answer his pup pad rang. "Hello Ryder here." he said. "Hi Ryder its Kati. Do you and the pups want to hang out? **

**Which means no gear Ryder." she said. "Sure I'll get the pups and we will head to..." Ryder said. "The park, see you there." Kati said **

**then hanged up. Ryder walked outside, and got all the pups. The boys got the doghouses change into their rides. Skye was with Chase, **

**Zuma had Azul with him, Rocky had Trixie, Rubble had Brittany and Marshall had Wendy with to him. They followed Ryder to the park. **

**At the Lookout Zoe and Andrew shook their heads. "He would do anything for Kati. Would he?" asked Zoe. "Yes he will, they both like **

**each other, but Ryder is not going to do anything about it, so let your brother be." said Olivia who was walking past them with Little **

**Hooty in her hands. **

**At the park, Kati was there waiting for Ryder and the pups. "Hey Ryder hi pups." she said once she saw them. "Hey Kati." Ryder said. **

**"Ryder, Azul!" Azul ears went up and she turned her head. Silvana was running to them. "It cant be Silvana is that you." said Azul. **

**Silvana got stopped infront of Ryder and the pups. "Yes it is girl. Mom she's here" said Silvana. "Ryder this is my boyfriend Matthew." **

**said Kati as a boy her age walked up. Ryder turned around and saw the guy. Then saw a big dog behind him. Trixie, Brittany, and **

**Wendy remembered that dog, they started to back up. "Nice to see you three again." he said with a evil smile. Marshall, Rocky, and **

**Rubble got infront of them. "So your going to have the Paw Patrol protect you. Give me a break. And who might you two pretty pups." **

**the evil dog said. "Thats none of your business." said Skye. Chase and Zuma stood infront of them. "Well my name is Hacker. And you **

**ladies are some beautiful pups. Would you bear my pups?" he asked. Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma were about to attack **

**him, and the girls saw that. "How about you get out of here Hacker." said Azul. "Okay I can tell when I'm not needed, but I will see **

**you ladies around. And one of you will bear me pups if you like it or not." he said. "I rather have pups from my boyfriend then you." **

**said Wendy then she hit her paw against her head. Marshall didn't react like she thought he would, instead Marshall stood infront of **

**her and his tail was moving against her face. Azul walked to Wendy, "I think he knows girl." she said. The boys stood next to Marshall **

**and started growling at Hacker for him to leave, but before he left Hacker got his owner and Kati and they all walked away. After he **

**left, Wendy walked to the other side of the park and started to bang her head. Marshall walked and put his paw there. "Hahaha you **

**know that banging your head is not going to help you right." he said with a smile. "I know, but how long did you know." she asked. "I **

**knew for awhile, but I wasn't sure until Chase told me to read your body language. So I did." Marshall said with a smile. Without a **

**warning, Wendy jumped Marshall, they both rolled past the other pups. Once they stop rolling, Wendy was on top of him and she **

**started kissing Marshall like crazy. The other pups saw that. "Man Wendy is a wild one." said Chase. "You have no idea man, you have **

**no idea." said Trixie as she was looking at them. "Dude do we have to give them a room, this is getting alittle..." Zuma started. **

**"Nasty" Azul said. "We better..." started Rocky. "O goodness, they are so nasty." said Trixie. Trixie and Rocky covered Rubble and **

**Brittany's eyes and push them away. Chase, Zuma, Skye, and Azul followed them, while Wendy and Marshall were still making out **

**wildly.**

**Back at the Lookout, the pups were playing around, until they saw Wendy and Marshall walking. "O goodness here come the love **

**birds." said Trixie. The pups turned their heads and saw them walking. "Dude are you two done being nasty?" asked Zuma. "You guys **

**saw that?" Marshall asked. "Well Rubble and Brittany didn't, but the rest of us did." said Chase. "It was like you two were trying to **

**make pups." said Rocky. "What?!" yelled someone from behind them. The pups turned around and saw Chase's father and Ryder's **

**dad. "We are doomed" said Chase. Zuma agreed. "Boys inside now!" yelled Copper. The boys ran in, while the girls ran into the **

**Lookout. In the house, the boys were quiet when Copper came in. "Pups, you boys know that your two young to have girlfriends." he **

**said. "Not really, maybe Rubble is since he is younger then us, but me, Chase, Zuma, and Marshall are not." said Rocky. "None of you **

**should be dating. You pups are to young, I forbid you from seeing them. For now on you guys will be training 24/7 from the time for **

**wake up til you go to bed." said Copper. "Dad this isn't right, I thought would be happy for us, but mostly me cuz I found someone I **

**really do care about." shouted Chase. "Don't use that tone with me young man." Copper shouted. The girls were watching from the **

**window, and so was Olivia, Jennifer, and Silver. "I have been hiding my feelings for Skye ever since I found out that I had a crush on **

**her. Then once you found out, you kept me away from her and kept me busy that I couldn't enjoy hanging with the other pups. Just **

**because you make a mistake a long time ago doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing." yelled Chase. Silver eyes were wide open. **

**"Mom what is he talking about?" asked Jennifer. "Chase what are you talking about?" said Copper with a strange look on his face. **

**"Dad you and mom should know. I have another brother thats in the jail for killing Mayor Goodway's great great great great grandpa **

**Grover." yelled Chase who was looking at his father with an evil look. Copper got upset and attacked Chase. The girls ran in, "Chase!" **

**Skye yelled. "Copper don't attack him stop!" yelled Silver. Jennifer and CJ jumped in to help Chase. Silver jumped in to stop her kids **

**and husband. Azul was holding Skye back. Copper threw his kids to the wall, and his wife was under him. "You wouldn't hurt your wife **

**and children. You knew that this was going to happen. I told you we should have told them along time ago. Chase found out from me, **

**when I was talking to him after that fire." said Silver who had tears. "Why did you tell him?" Copper barked at her letting her up. "I **

**didn't know if Chase was going to live or not after the fire. So I told him the truth, and CJ knows also. And I was going to tell Jennifer, **

**but she was always with Skye calming her down." Silver said walking to her children. "I know that we made our mistake starting to **

**have kids at a young age but that was our mistake. Our children are very intelligent." said Silver to Copper. "Chase, CJ, and Jennifer **

**my dear children. You can have children whenever your ready. And your brother will be out soon. We can still visit him in jail, I have **

**been doing that for years." she said. CJ looked at his mom as Jennifer was helping him, Chase was getting off the floor with the help **

**from Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble. Skye ran to him, and rubbed her face aganist his. Olivia picked up Chase, "Come let me check **

**you out. Jennifer and CJ hop in the wagon." Jennifer and CJ did, Silver and Skye followed. Copper was left in the room by himself. **

**At the Lookout, Chase was laying on the floor and Skye was next to him. Wendy and Marshall were outside walking around looking for **

**a private place to be alone. "I found a spot, over there Marshall, no one will never find us here and since we covered our tracks so **

**Chase can't sniff us out." said Wendy. They walked into a cave, and it had alittle bit of light in there. Wendy started rubbing her head **

**on Marshall's body. Then they started kissing which it turned into a making out section. "Hello little love birds" Marshall and Wendy **

**turned around and saw Hacker. "What are you doing here?" growled Marshall. "I was just around the area and I saw you and your **

**girlfriend walking past by me. But now I see that you two belong with each other cuz I'm sick to my stomach right now after seeing **

**you two making out. So good-bye" he said with a disgusted look on his face. After he left they looked at each other than went back to **

**what they were doing. **

**Chase woke up the next day in pain, "My side hurts." Skye was asleep next to him, "You were thrown to your side yesterday Chase by **

**your father. Your mom said that you need to relax. And later today you, your brother and the rest of the boys are having a male **

**meeting on love and relationships." she said with her eyes still closed. "Okay" Chase said then lick Skye's face. Around noon CJ got the **

**pups together and they had their meeting in the guest house. "Okay boys, since all of you are getting older, its time to have a chat." **

**said CJ. "Its not going to be like dad's, right" asked Chase. "No way, dad's speech on relationships was all about his problems when he **

**was dating mom. And besides I heard about Marshall getting alittle freaky when he was making out with Wendy." CJ said with a smile. **

**"Dude that was gross."said Zuma. "Zuma you and Azul never got that freaky before?" asked CJ. "Nope never, with us its just a simple **

**lick on the cheek or a kiss." Zuma answered. "Bro how about you?" CJ looked at Chase. "Same with me and Skye, a lick on the cheek **

**or a kiss." Chase answered. "Okay Rocky, are you and Trixie dating?" CJ said looking at Rocky. "No we are not, she told me that she is **

**not ready." Rocky said. "Rubble, I know your to young to understand dating and relationship, but I maybe wrong. Whats happening **

**between you and Brittany?" CJ asked Rubble. "Well I told her that I wouldn't say anything." Rubble said rubbing his paws. "Bro, are **

**you and the boys here?" shouted Jennifer who was downstairs of the guest house. "We are upstairs. Whats up?" CJ yelled. The girls **

**walked upstairs, Jennifer sat next to her brother while the girls sat next to the boys. "Okay, Brittany you are next to Rubble, will you **

**tell us already like you said you would." Jennifer said. The boys were confused, but once the girls told them they were good. Brittany **

**and Rubble were talking upon themselves. "Its up to you if you want to tell them, sweety." said Rubble. Brittany smiled at Rubble and **

**winked, "We will tell them at the same time." she said. Rubble nodded. "We have been dating for five months." Rubble and Brittany **

**said at the same time. They cheered. "Welcome to the dating world Rubble" said Chase, Zuma, and Marshall. Rocky and Trixie were **

**just sitting and smiling. "Trixie I thought you and Rocky were dating." asked Skye. Trixie just nodded her head. "Okay so we have **

**Chase with Skye, Zuma with Azul, Marshall with Wendy, and Rubble with Brittany. Rocky Trixie, since you two are not in a relationship **

**you two have a choice to stay here or head to the Lookout to get something to eat." said Jennifer. Rocky and Trixie looked at each **

**other and back at Jennifer. "I guess we will go." said Rocky. Trixie looked at him. "But I do want to hear something that deals with **

**Marshall and Wendy." said Trixie. Marshall and Wendy looked at each other and smiled. "Yes the nasty couple, do you two have a **

**private spot where no one can see you two going nasty." asked Jennifer. "Not really, we go behind the Lookout." said Marshall and **

**Wendy at the same time. "Dude no hard feeling but I don't think no one wants to hear you two going bananas behind the Lookout." **

**said Zuma. Azul hit him with her tail. "Easy with the tail" Zuma cryed out. "Wait Marshall do you mean in the backyard behind the **

**Lookout, or just behind the Lookout near your doghouse." asked Trixie. "The second one" said Wendy. Rubble made a face, "Come on **

**Marshall my doghouse is next to yours. I really don't want to hear you guys going all nasty." Marshall and Wendy looked at him. **

**"Sorry Rubble" they both said. Zuma and Chase grabbed Marshall and walked out. "Guys don't forget about us." yelled Rubble and **

**Rocky. The girls followed and so did CJ and Jennifer. "Marshall dude, we are going to help you found a private spot for you and **

**Wendy." said Zuma. "I... Do I need one that bad." asked Marshall. Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Chase gave him an evil look and yelled, **

**"Yes!" Chase hit him in the back of the head. "Marshall we are getting older and so are the girls. Once they go though their needs, **

**then your going to need it." said Chase. The boys looked at him lost. "Chase what are you talking about." asked Rubble. "*sigh* Its **

**when female dogs moods change, mating starts, and thats when they look for male dogs to have puppies with. When the girls go **

**though heat." Chase said looking at the guys. "Dude so thats why you told me to find a private spot" said Zuma. "Yep and we should **

**all have one so when that time comes we can be prepared, and its distance away for the Lookout, and Ryder's house. Which it also **

**means when that time do come cover her track, so that my dad cant get to none of us." said Chase. The rest of them nodded. "Come **

**on lets find Marshall a private place, without the girls knowing." said Rocky. Once the guys started running and left the girls behind **

**they knew that the meeting ended there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five years has past, the pups are now teenagers and have been getting closer but at the same time they have nearly stop talking to **

**Ryder and his father and Chase's father. Ryder is dating Silvana which started a problems between him and Kati. Rocky and Trixie are **

**now together, and have been together for five months. Chase is now a uncle to his oldest brother's five children. Brandon, Chase's **

**oldest brother, finished his time in prison, and got married to a prison dog name Quinn. The teens were outside hanging out by the **

**pool. "I'm worried about them honey." said Silver. "Why they don't even talk to us anymore. Once they see that we were right about **

**everything that we said they will be coming back to us." said Copper. "Not that, I'm worried that one day the girls are going to go **

**though their moments and the guys will not have a clue what to do. And honey they don't talk to you, Mike, and Ryder." said Silver. **

**"She is right dad, and me and Quinn agree with you mom. I mean I went though mine but I wasn't dating anyone." said Jennifer. **

**"Maybe we should talk to them" asked Silver. "Let them be, I know Chase will teach them what they need to know." said CJ. "I never **

**taught Chase about the birds and the bees CJ." yelled Copper. "Dad trust me, I have faith in Chase" CJ said calmly and then walked **

**away.**

**Outside the teens were having fun in the pool. "Hey guys" said Silvana. "Hey" they all said. "How is your relationship with Ryder?" **

**asked Azul. "Not good, he's only trying to make Kati upset. And I really do like Ryder but if he is just using me to get Kati then...then **

***sigh*" she said petting Azul and Skye. "Do you want us to talk to him for you?" asked Rocky. "Ok sure don't make me laugh, you **

**guys haven't talked to him for a long time." said Silvana looking at each of them. "But she's right" said Azul. They all turned and **

**looked at her while Zuma walked behind her. "I mean come on before I came along, you guys were so close to him." said Azul as she **

**was about to cry. "Azul its not your fault, we have gotten older and I think it was destiny for you and Zuma to meet." said Rubble. **

**Zuma licked her on the cheek. "Wait I never heard the story of how you guys met." said Brittany. "I think that can be saved for **

**another day." said Azul giggling. "Come on girl tell us." said Trixie. "Fine. Zuma do you mind if I tell the story." said Azul. "I don't **

**mind, it will get them to stop asking." Zuma said. "The boys asked you as well." Azul asked while smiling at Zuma. Zuma just nodded.**

**"Well fine I will tell you guys?" Azul said.**

_**For the next chapter is going to be the story of how Azul and Zuma met.**_


	9. Flashback of Chapter 8

_This is the flashback on how Azul and Zuma met._

**_In a small town called Adventure Bay lived happy people who know and love each other, and within the area lived a family who own a _**

**_group called the Paw Patrol. One day a young girl and her pup just moved into the area close to the beach. The young girl name was _**

**_Silvana, and her pup was Azul. Silvana is a surfer, and so was her pup. They were walking to the house. "Silvana can I come out of the _**

**_cage now?" asked Azul. "O sorry sure thing." Silvana said. She stop and let her out. Then they both saw trucks zooming past them in _**

**_top speed. "Who was that?" asked Azul. "I don't know girl but they might what to slow down." said Silvana. They got to the house, _**

**_Silvana got Azul's food together. They went to sleep after 5 hours of unpacking boxs. _**

**_In the morning, Silvana woke up and walked to her pup who was sleeping on the sofa. "Azul wake up, its time for us to start our day." _**

**_she said. "I'm up. While you have to meet the major today, so I will walk you there then I will go to the beach." said Azul. Silvana _**

**_nodded and smiled. They got ready and headed out. Outside they were walking until they saw a little boy about to cross the street _**

**_without looking. "Hey child be careful, Azul grab him." yelled Silvana. Azul barked and grabbed the child by his pants. "Thanks" he _**

**_said. "No problem but you might want someone to wash those pants of yours." said Azul. "Hi, I'm Silvana, and this is Azul. We are new _**

**_here." Silvana said as she picked up Azul. "I'm Alex. Welcome to the neighborhood." Alex said with a big smile on his face. "Where are _**

**_you heading Alex?" Azul asked. "I'm heading to the Lookout, where the Paw Patrol live." said Alex. Azul and Silvana looked confused. _**

**_"My pal Ryder, and six pups that are super cool, help around Adventure Bay. But I have to get going. So see ya." said Alex. "Do you _**

**_know where City Hall is at?" asked Silvana. But when she yelled that, Alex was to far away to hear her. "I have a feeling that I'm _**

**_going to have to find it on my own." said Silvana. They continued walking until they were infront of City Hall. "Okay Azul you can walk _**

**_around but don't get into any trouble got it." said Silvana. "I got it Silvana, I'm going to be at the beach." Azul said and ran off. _**

**_At the beach, Azul was playing in the water until she saw a surfer. "That guy is good. Wait is that a pup?" Azul said to herself. Then _**

**_she took a good look at the person out on the water. "OMG that is a pup, thats so cool. And he looks so cute" Azul said then notice that _**

**_the pup was looking at her. "H. he's looking at me. And he just fell of his surfbroad." Azul said her face was getting red. She swam out _**

**_to the water, and saved the pup, and surf back to the beach. Once she got back on the beach, she knew that they were in a different _**

**_area. "Hey wake up" she said shaking the pup. Then she licked him on his cheek. "Wait why did I do that?" Azul said to herself. The _**

**_other pup started to wake up. "Where am I?" said the pup. "I'm not sure, nice coller" Azul said blushing. "Thanks dude. I think we _**

**_might be lost. And I can't call my owner, cuz the trees are jamming the signal." said the pup. They started walking. During the walk _**

**_the two pups were quiet. "He is so cute, I should ask him for his name. He has a nice brown coat." Azul thought in her head blushing _**

**_like crazy. "Are you alright" the other pup asked. Azul was still thinking that she didn't hear him. The pup stopped infront of her, they _**

**_bumped into each other. "Hey what was that for?" Azul asked then saw that she was on top of him she blushed alittle. So she got off _**

**_of him. "Well okay. I'm Zuma by the way." he said. "Well nice to meet you." Azul said. "Well its nice to meet you also. Your seem like a _**

**_very nice pup." said Zuma looking down blushing. Azul didn't look back, she just continue walking until she fell. "Zuma help." Azul _**

**_said. "Ruff, I'm coming." Zuma ran to the end of the cliff. He looked down and saw her, but then here he was standing broke off. Zuma _**

**_started to roll down until he hit a rock. He landed next to Azul. He got up and bark to activate his pup tag. "Ruff Ruff, Ryder come in _**

**_dude, Ryder." he said. But there was no answer. "I cant get Ryder, and its to high to climb back up. We are going to need help." said _**

**_Zuma. "O goodness, I'm here with a hot pup, and me blushing is so going to show off." Azul thought. "Wait maybe I can get my _**

**_owner." Azul said. "How?" asked Zuma. "Watch and see." she said and howled a special way that only Silvana knows. In town Silvana _**

**_walked out of City Hall with the mayor. "Thank you seeing Mayor Goodway." Silvana. "O its no problem, what is that sound?" the _**

**_mayor said holding her ears. Silvana listened. "O no, I told her not to get into any trouble. Have a nice day Mayor Goodway, I have to _**

**_get going." Silvana said then ran off. Silvana followed the howl, into the forest. "Azul Azul girl where are you?" she yelled. "Over _**

**_here." someone yelled. She ran until she got to the cliff. "You silly little pup, where are you? And I told you not to get in an trouble." _**

**_Silvana said laughing. "I tryed, but that didn't work. And I'm down here." Silvana looked down and saw Azul and Zuma. "You silly _**

**_puppy, and who are you?" Silvana said. "Well Silvana this is Zuma, he is a surfer also. Heeheheh" Azul said blushing alittle. Zuma _**

**_blushed also. "AAAwwww, so cute. You two look so cute. So where is your owner?" said Silvana. Azul buried her head in her paws, she _**

**_was blushing so hard. Then she felt Zuma's paw on her back. She looked up and he was red himself. "My owner is Wyder, and I can't _**

**_call him my collar is broken." Zuma said. "Your part of the Paw Patrol!" Silvana and Azul said at the same time. "Yep, your going to _**

**_have to call Wyder." said Zuma. "Well Mayor Goodway gave me the number, so I will call him." said Silvana. When Silvana backed up _**

**_to call Ryder, Azul started pacing. Zuma was just starring at her, then stopped her. "Dude anymore movement an this ledge will fall _**

**_apart under us." he said. "I'm not a dude dude." Azul growled. Zuma was about to answer back, but then his collar light up. "They _**

**_should be here soon." Zuma smiled. _**


	10. Chapter 9

**Silvana hugged her, "Thanks for the story Azul, and don't worry girl, I will see what I can do, you enjoy your time with your man **

**and I'll be fine." Then she got up and left. "So that's how you two met." said Trixie. Azul and Zuma both nodded yes. "Man Azul you **

**were a trouble pup. Thank goodness for the Paw Patrol hahahaha." Trixie said as she laughed. Azul and Zuma gave her a look, "I need **

**to have meeting with the girls." said Quinn and Jennifer who were talking to the boys. Chase and the other boys saw her face and left **

**but Marshall was still there by Wendy. "Are you doing to be okay Wendy?" asked Marshall. "I'm fine, I'm just not feeling good, but I **

**should be fine." Wendy said who was laying on the floor. Marshall licked her cheek then he left. "Wendy whats wrong?" asked Quinn. **

**"I have no idea, but it feels like I want something but...*sigh* nevermind." she said then put her head down. "You look horrible." said **

**Skye. "I'll be fine." Wendy yelled as she got up and walked outside. They all looked at her worried, then the**

**boys came back in since they heard Wedny yell. As they were walking in they saw Wendy upset and walking the other direction. **

**"Whats wrong with Wendy? asked Chase. "We don't know, Marshall do you think you can talk to her." asked Brittany. "I can." **

**Marshall said then walked off to find Wendy. It was around midnight when he found her. She was sitting under a tree. He walked up to **

**her and sat right next. "Hi Marshall." she said. "Hey how you feeling?" smiled Marshall. "I feel worst then before. Its like my body is **

**heating up." said Wendy. Marshall knew what she was talking about. So he licked her, and kissed her cheek. Wendy looked at him and **

**smiled. They started making out, one thing went to other. Everyone was asleep until they heard a loud howl that woke everyone. "O **

**no thats not good." said Silver. "What that honey" said Copper. "I think that was Marshall and Wendy." yelled Quinn when she ran in **

**the room. "You mean.." said Silver and Copper worried. Outside the Lookout, Marshall and Wendy were asleep on the ground, after **

**their fun. Chase's parents, Ryder and his parents, and all the dogs ran outside. "Marshall is not in his doghouse." said Copper. "Ryder **

**wake up the teens." said Mike. Once Ryder did that, he ran back to his parents. The teens walked to them half sleep. "Dad whats going **

**on" asked Chase. "Marshall and Wen...Wait you guys didn't hear the howling. They nodded no. "That mean that you guys know **

**something." said Silver. The teens started to back up. "Copper can you track him and Wendy." asked Mike. Copper started sniffing **

**around, "No I cant find them." said Copper. They looked at the teens, they were all asleep on the ground. "They know something but **

**lets wait until tomorrow." said Olivia. They nodded and left them there.**

**In the morning, Marshall and Wendy were back and asleep in the Lookout. Ryder wasn't done updating their rid. So they all had to **

**stay in the Lookout. Once the teens woke up they saw Ryder and his parents, Silvana, Chase's parents, CJ, Jennifer, Brandon, Quinn **

**and thier kids. "We are doomed" said Rocky. Trixie put her paw over his mouth. "Morning" they all said. "Spill it whats going on." said **

**Copper. Chase hasn't talked to his father for two years after they got into a fight about him getting married to Skye, and his dad nearly **

**killed him, and almost killed his mom. Marshall stood quiet, once Copper moved closer to them, they moved back. "Boys whats going **

**on?" asked Silver. They looked at each other then the girls looked at the guys. "We will only talk to Silver, Olivia, Jennifer, CJ, **

**Brandon, Silvana and Quinn but not the rest." said Rocky. Ryder, his dad, and Chase's dad left the house. "What's going on you guys?" **

**asked Silvana. Chase went first, and Skye walked next to him. "Well ummm mom, I...I'm engaged to Skye." Chase said sweating like **

**crazy. Silver smiled and started crying, "My youngest child is getting married. Congrats baby" said Silver as she walked to Chase and **

**Skye. "Girls did any of you go to heat yet?" asked Quinn. They looked down, the guys were just looking at them. "I have, and he took **

**care of it." They turned around and saw Wendy with her paw up. "So we are going to have puppies from you and Marshall soon." **

**asked Jennifer. Wendy and Marshall looked down, and nodded. "Wait how did you know..." Silvana said but got interrpeted. "I.. well **

**me and the guys had a chat about that along time ago. I taught them everything that I knew. So when that time comes we can all be **

**ready. But CJ was the one who taught me along time ago before he left. I just don't know when they go though heat." said Chase. **

**"Well as long as you told the others then atleast they had some info about it." said Jennifer. The guys nodded. "Okay any other news **

**teens." asked Olivia. "Me and Rocky have been dating for a year." said Trixie. "I thought it was five months girl?" asked Azul. "She **

**lied cuz Chase's dad was there." said Rocky. "I'm proud of each and everyone of you. You all found your happiness." said Olivia. They **

**all smiled. "But Chase you know that your going to have to tell your father soon right." said Olivia. "I know" he said with a small **

**growl. "Zuma anything happening with you and Azul." asked Olivia. Zuma and Azul looked at each other and nodded. "Are you sure" **

**asked Olivia. "Nope, me and Azul been clean." said Zuma. "Rocky, Trixie how about you two?" asked Silver. "They act more like **

**friends then a couple. They are not your daily couple any way so it doesn't matter." said Jennifer with a laugh. Trixie made a face, and **

**walked away. Rocky followed her. They all looked at Jennifer, Silver hit her. "Trixie wait up. You have been walking for miles and **

**didn't say a word. I covered over our tracks also." yelled Rocky. Trixie sat and remain quiet. Rocky sat next to her, "Trixie don't listen **

**to her. You told me that you wanted to take our relationship nice and slow. So I'm not rushing anything, unless you want me to." **

**Trixie looked at him, "Rocky, I know but it crazy that Marshall and Wendy are about to be parents, and Skye and Chase are about to be **

**husband and wife. Azul and Zuma are the water couple, and Rubble and Brittany are the extreme sports couple. I mean what are we, **

**we don't have that much in common, and we only act like friends. I just don't know anymore. My past when it comes to boyfriends **

**were never good. Before I was just like Wendy wild and crazy. I wanted everything, but I only did that to hide the pain. Which Wendy **

**knew, but for some reason when I first saw you I felt something strange and I had no idea what that feeling was until now. Rocky I'm **

**in love with you. To move our relationship forward Skye told me that I have to be honest with myself and my feelings. Azul also told **

**me to have a chat with you about something but I forgot what." she said with tears coming out of her eyes. "It was about us as a **

**couple, share are feeling with each other." Rocky said. "How did you know?" she asked. "I told him." They both turned around and **

**saw Marshall, Wendy, Skye, Chase, Zuma, Azul, Rubble and Brittany. "Trixie, I'm really sorry about my sister. And Rocky you did a **

**good job covering up your tracks" said Chase. "Trix girl are you alright?" said Wendy. Trixie nodded and wiped her tears. The girls **

**walked to her and hugged her. Rocky walked to the guys, "Hey how about we stay out here for the night, be with the girls." said **

**Rocky. "Sure" the guys said. "Thank goodness I have the radio, we can have a party, to celebrate Marshall and Chase." said Rubble. **

**"Cool thanks Rubble." said Marshall and Chase. Rubble turned on the music, and the guys looked at the girls. The guys walked to the **

**girls with a smile on thier faces. The girls turned when they heard the music. "What are the guys doing?" asked Azul. The guys were **

**walking to them. "O my I think they want to dance." said Brittany. The girls smiled and ran to them and tackled. They ended up **

**dancing and smiling the all night. After dancing and having fun, they were looking at the stars. Wendy was sleep already, and Marshall **

**was sitting next to her. "I cant believe that she is already asleep." said Skye. "Well she is carring tiny Marshalls inside of her." said **

**Trixie who was laying on Rocky back. They all laughed, Marshall licked Wendy on the cheek. "Rocky?" said Trixie in a low tone. **

**"What's up?" said Rocky. "Um I was thinking that maybe we can take our relationship to the next level. Maybe." Trixie said not **

**looking at him while playing with her tail and blushing. Rocky just smiled, lift up her head, and kissed on the lips. The guys smiled and **

**Wendy was awake. The teens all howled. Wendy got up, walk to Trixie and hugged her. "Its good to have you back girl." she said. **

**Trixie smiled, "Thanks wait I thought you were sleep." Trixie said. "She was but Skye woke her up, Chase told her not to." said Zuma. **

**They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night.**

**Ryder was in the house in his room playing on his pup pad, then someone knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. The door opened **

**and it was Silvana. Ryder put down his pup pad when he saw her. "Hey Silvana whats up? Whats with the long face?" he asked her. **

**"Ryder we need to talk alone and not in the house. Follow me please." she said not looking at him. They walked to the park, she sat **

**down. "Ryder I know that you and Katie still like each other. And the two of you are bringin me and Matthew into this mess this is **

**crazy. So Ryder I'm sorry but I'm broking up with you." she said. Ryder looked at her not shock. "I had a feeling that you were, we **

**can remain friends okay." said Ryder. "Thanks Ryder, and someone is here to see you." Silvana said. He looked at her, then saw Katie **

**and Matthew. "Hi Silvana, hi Ryder." said Katie. Matthew walked to Silvana and kissed her on the cheek. **

**In the morning, Marshall and Wendy were taking a walk. "How are you feeling Wendy?" asked Marshall. Wendy smiled and kissed **

**Marshall on the cheek, "I'm doing good, this taking a walk around town was a good idea. But soon we are going to have to pick names **

**for when the puppies are born." she said. Marshall nodded as the continue to walk. "I can't wait until I'm a father." said Marshall. **

**"You will be a great father." Wendy said. At the Lookout, Olivia was getting things ready for Wendy when she has her pups, with the **

**help from Silvana and her mom. Silvana lives in Adventure Bay with her mom, but Azul still lives with the Paw Patrol. "I hope Azul will **

**have puppies one day." said Silvana. "Slow down, we have Wendy and Marshall whenever they are ready they will have pups. O my **

**whats wrong Silver?" said Olivia who say Silver walk in. "*sigh* I'm just worried cuz we are having a family meeting and we are **

**planning to have everyone say what they have to say. Without any fighting maybe. So we might need back-up." said Silver. "Things **

**are going to go well." said Olivia. "I hope so." said Silver. Later that night, Chase and Skye were walking back to the Lookout after **

**getting everything ready for the wedding. "Skye I know my mom told you about the family meeting tonight." said Chase. "She did, and **

**Olivia told all of us to be there by the window so that no one get hurt." said Skye. "I had a feeling she would. But we are going to need **

**the help." said Chase. That the meeting that night, Chase, CJ, Jennifer, and Brandon were sitting in the room and infront of them were **

**their parents. "Okay lets try to make this clean, and not try to kill anyone." said Silver. "No promises honey." said Copper. "Brandon **

**sweety you go first." said Silver. "Well, I have a job, I'm working for Mr. Porter, I help cook and everything. And I have been married **

**to Quinn before the children were born. I just never told anyone." said Brandon. "Honey I'm so happy for that you have a job. And I **

**love Quinn, she is the greatest daughter-in-law." Silver said as she got up and hugged her son. "CJ your up" said Silver. "Well **

**momma, I'm going to be going to travel around the world with my girlfriend and our owners. And I'm going to be a father soon." said **

**CJ. "I'm going to be a grandma again, I have more grandpuppies coming." Silver had tears in her eyes. "Jennifer its your turn before I **

**start crying some more." said Silver. "Hahaha sure thing mom, well I'm going to be a Navy dog, with Zoe. So I'm not going to home **

**for awhile." said Jennifer. "I wish you luck sweety, and please be safe out there." said Silver. "Chase its your turn. The youngest out **

**of all my children." Silver said. Chase just looked at the floor, and sigh. "I'm... I'm getting married to Skye, and I think I got her **

**pregnant." said Chase with his head down. "Sweety" said Silver. "Bro" said Jennifer, CJ, and Brandon. They all walked to him. "Sweety **

**you are going to be a wonderful father and the same thing goes for you CJ. Jennifer you and Zoe are going to be well missed. And **

**Brandon I'm happy that you are following your dreams from when you were little. I'm so happy for each and everyone of you. How **

**about you Copper?" said Silver. "Well all I have to say is that all of you are stupid. Brandon Quinn has a better job then you thats **

**horrible. Your a man, be and act like one. CJ you don't need to travel the world you need to be here so you can take care of your **

**children, and get a job. Jennifer you need to be here and start a family. And Chase I have nothing to say to you, ever since you met **

**that girl you lost your mind. And I will not be at the wedding." said Copper as he walked away. Outside they all heard everything. **

**"Dude I feel sorry for Chase, his dad is cold hearted." said Zuma. Mike looked at Zuma, "I have to agree with you. I have never seen **

**him like this. I know I'm hard-headed but I will be happy with anything that my children love to do. Let me talk to Copper." said Mike. **

**Skye walked in and saw Chase with his head down, his mom hugging him for the side, CJ and Brandon patting him on the back, and **

**Jennifer had her head on his. Skye walked up to him and put her paw on his. Chase looked up at her face, he had tears in his eyes. So **

**she kissed him and put her head under his chin. "Chase I will talk to your father, CJ Jennifer Brandon come with me." said Silver. They **

**nodded and followed their mother. Skye and Chase were left alone. "So no matter what I do I will never get my dad to be proud of me. **

***sigh* Not even my own happiness didn't work. But I'm still going to marry the girl of my dreams." he said looking at Skye smiling **

**still with tears in his eyes. Skye looked at him and smiled, "Love you Chase" she said. "Love you too Skye" Chase said and kissed her. **


	11. Chapter 10

**For the next couple of days, Chase and Skye were getting things for their wedding, Wendy have gotten big that she remain in the **

**Lookout so Olivia can keep an eye on her. Ryder got the new golden tags for Chase and Skye. Katie got the new collers for Marshall **

**and Wendy's puppies, she got alot just in case if the other Paw Patrol memebers might have puppies. "Good afternoon Wendy how are **

**you feeling?" asked Olivia. "I'm fine, ouch." Wendy said. "Whats wrong?" Olivia asked as she walked to her and put her hand on **

**Wendy's stomach. "O my Wendy your in labor." Olivia said as she pulled out her phone. "Silver, Katie, Ryder. Its time! Ryder you get **

**Marshall. Katie you help me with Wendy. Silver round up the others." said Olivia. Ryder got out his pup pad, "Marshall come in **

**Marshall." he said. Marshall was with Chase and the guys getting their suit fitted. Then Marshall's tag light up. "Marshall come in" said **

**Ryder. "Right here Ryder. Whats up?" Marshall said. "Marshall, Wendy needs you she is going into labor." said Ryder. "What! I'm on **

**my way" said Marshall taking off the suit and then started to run back to the Lookout with the rest of the guys behind him. At the **

**Lookout, Wendy was laying on the floor on top of towels. "Where is Marshall?" said Wendy who was in pain. "I'm here, I'm here **

**Wendy." Marshall yelled as he ran in, but he tripped and rolled over to Wendy and landed right next to her. "Nice landing Marshall." **

**Wendy giggled as she put her paw on his. "I'm alright, and thanks sweety." Marshall said as lick her on the head. "Your looking good **

**Wendy, they should be coming soon." said Olivia. Olivia walked back to get some more towels. "I get believe it, we are about to be **

**parents soon." said Marshall who was looking alittle worried. "I know your worried honey, about this but you are going to be a **

**wonderful father." Wendy said and lick his cheek. Olivia smiled at the both of them, then saw Ryder walk in. "Hi Ryder, tell them that **

**they will here soon." said Olivia smiling. "Okay mom" he said. Then Olivia heard howling, so she ran to Marshall and Wendy. When she **

**saw them, Wendy was breathing fast, her eyes were closed and sweating like crazy. Wendy howled again in pain. "Katie, they're ready **

**to come out." said Olivia. After a half an hour went by Wendy gave birth to four puppies. The team were waiting outside the Lookout **

**to hear something about Marshall and Wendy. "I hope things went well." said Rocky. Then the door open, and Marshall came out. "Hey **

**guys do you want to see the new puppies." he said with a big smile. They all ran in, and went to the room where Wendy was laying **

**down sleep with the puppies infront of her. "AAAWWW they look so cute. And there is four of them." said Skye. "AAAWWW that one **

**looks just like Marshall but has Wendy's eye color." said Brittany who was looking at a puppy who was white with black spots but with **

**silver eyes. "Thats Alli." said Wendy who was waking up. "Who was the first one out?" asked Trixie. "Ouch hahahaha that would be **

**this one." said Wendy. She was holding a pup who was all brown and had blue eyes like Marshall. "This is Marshall Jr." said Wendy. **

**"Thats Raven. She is the youngest" said Marshall who was pointing to a pup that was all white. "And this is...Wait where is he" said **

**Wendy. Wendy and Marshall looked around. "Found him." Chase said who had a brown pup with white spots on his back. "Thats Joey." **

**said Marshall. "Yep I have a feeling he is going to be the wild one." said Wendy giggling. Kati walked up to Marshall and Wendy. **

**"Congrats to the both of you, I got the puppies collers with tags. So when they get alittle older we can know where they are at, and **

**they have trackers in them." she said as she put them on the puppies. "Thanks Kati" said Wendy and Marshall. **

**Days went by and after the wedding Skye gave birth to four pups also. Lyle, Chris, Sabrina, and Milo. Milo was the youngest out of his **

**brother and sisters while Chris was the oldest. Around that time, Rocky and Trixie were engaged, Wendy and Marshall got married on **

**the same day as Chase and Skye. Rubble and Brittany were still together. Zuma and Azul are still together, but had to attend a funnel **

**for Silvana's mother. Her mother had died from breast cancer, which she knew about but didn't tell no one about it. Ryder and Kati are **

**still dating, but it remain a secert so that Ryder's dad doesn't know, but the dad already knows about it. Copper and Silver are no **

**longer together, Copper lives in the house still, but Silver sleeps in the Lookout taking care of CJ's kids. Quinn and Brandon were **

**helping with the children. Ryder finished the updates Paw Patrol rids, because that it can be bigger for them since Chase and Marshall **

**got alot bigger and so did Zuma and Rocky. He also started building a family pup rid so that the pups can take them on rides then **

**using their job rids. Azul was sitting in a tree, watching Silvana who was looking over the ocean. Zuma climbed the tree and sat next **

**to her. "You know and I know that I'm to big to be climbing up trees." he said with a smile. Azul turned her head and smiled "I know **

**babe, I'm just worried about Silvana. She was never been to quiet before and its alittle weird. I know that her mother passed away **

**but I'm hoping she's not going to do anything crazy." she said. Zuma licked her face and put his paw on hers. They started rubbing **

**their heads together. "Your not the only one worried everyone is, we all take turns watching her, and trying to talk to her." Zuma said. **

**They both got down the tree once they saw Matthew. Back at the Lookout, Rocky and Trixie were walking up to them. "Azul how is **

**she?" Trixie said acting alittle bouncy. "She's good, Matthew is with her now. But the main question is whats wrong with you?" Azul **

**asked. Rocky gave Zuma a look. "Dude good luck." he said as he grabbed Azul by the tail walked away. "I.. I'm so lost." said Azul. **

**Chase was playing with his kids. "Daddy where is Uncle Rocky going?" asked Chris. "I have no idea." Chase said trying not to laugh. **

**"Yes you do cuz your smiling daddy." Chris said and jumped on her father's back. "AAAAAHHHHH mommy mommy!" yelled a pup. **

**Chase and Skye turned their heads and saw Milo running. "Honey whats wrong?" asked Skye. "I was with Uncle Brandon and I saw **

**hawk." he said crying. He went under Skye's paw. "Bro have you seen Milo? That boy can run fast." said Brandon. "I got him" said **

**Skye. "Chase come in Chase" a voice beeping from Chase's collar. "Rocky is that you?" he said. "Yea" Rocky said. Skye, Marshall, **

**Rubble, and Zuma were sitting next to him. "Whats wrong? Me, and the others are right here." said Chase. "We have a problem, I'm **

**up by Farmer Yumi's and we got horrible weather coming." said Rocky. "Dude how bad?" said Zuma. "Thunderstorm, heavy rain, and **

**lightning, do the math Zuma. I'm on my way back now with Trixie. All pups in the Lookout, no one sould go outside." said Rocky. "Got **

**it" they said. "Dude you don't have to be mean." said Zuma. Marshall ran to get all his kids in the Lookout, and so did Skye. Chase told **

**Ryder what Rocky said. Zuma and Azul ran and got Matthew and Silvana. Hacker was in the Lookout looking for Matthew, until he saw **

**puppies running around. "Hacker what are you doing here?" said Wendy. "I'm looking for Matthew. Have you seen him?" Hacker **

**looked at her worried. "Zuma and Azul went to get him and Silvana cuz we have a storm coming our way." said Wendy. "Joey get over **

**here" she yelled. "Who are you?" he asked Hacker. Hacker looked down and saw him. "No way you had puppies with Marshall." said **

**Hacker. Marshall walked in and saw Hacker. "Joey get over here now" Marshall yelled. Joey ran "Coming mommy, coming daddy." he **

**said. "What are you doing here?" Marshall growled. "I'm just looking for Matthew." Hacker said. Then Matthew walked in, "Hacker **

**sorry I left you at the house buddy. I got worried about Silvana." Matthew said as he rubbed his back. Rocky and Trixie came in. **

**"What is he doing here?" asked Trixie. "He got worried about Matthew" said Wendy. They all looked at her. "I saw it in his eyes, it was **

**like he was about to panick if he didn't know where he was." she added. Azul was sitting on Silvana lap. Chase and the Paw Patrol **

**were all in gear just in case something happens. Matthew and Hacker were still there. "I cant believe Wendy has kids." said Hacker. **

**"Mommy who is that dog?" asked Raven. "An old friend of mine sweety." said Wendy. "Can I go say hi?" Raven said. Wendy nodded. **

**Raven walked up to Hacker and smiled. "Hi, I'm Raven. Whats your name?" she asked. Hacker looked at her then smiled. "I'm Hacker, **

**nice to meet you kid." he said. Raven jumped on his back and started to tickle him. "Hey stop that kid hahahahaha.!" Hacker **

**laughed. Then all the young puppies started to jump on Hacker. "O goodeness hhahahahaha stop please hahahhaha. Hey Wendy can **

**ahahhahha you please get them off of me hahahhaha please ouch hey watch it you that was my tail." he said. "Sorry" said Milo. "Yo **

**you look like that police dog? No way you had pups also man. And let me guess with Skye" Hacker said with a smile. "Wait how do you **

**know my wife's name?" Chase asked. "Well after that day I first met you guys. Me, Matthew and Kati had to help this pain-in-a-butt **

**kid. What was his name again?" Hacker started thinking. "O lordy was it Alex" asked Trixie smiling. "Yea that was his name. AAAHHH **

**Trixie why are you smiling you never smile. What did I do?" Hacker said scared. "What you never seen her smile before?" asked **

**Rocky. "No, since I met this chick, she was mostly the evil one. While Brittany was the happy one, and Wendy was the jumpy, silly, **

**weird one. I use to hang with them before. But they stopped seeing me once Matthew found me and took me home. Thats why when **

**you first met me they hated my guts. I didn't date any one of them." Hacker said. "So thats why we haven't seen you. And where did **

**Trixie and Rocky went." asked Brittany. Hacker, Chase, Marshall, and Zuma where quiet. Skye and Wendy shook there heads. "Ummm **

**Zuma where would they even go in this weather?" asked Azul. "I have no idea." said Zuma. Outside Rocky and Trixie were in his **

**doghouse. "Are you sure you want this Trixie?" asked Rocky who was standing on top of her. Trixie grabbed Rocky's head and kissed **

**him right in lips. Then pulled away, "Yes Rocky please I have been in heat for three days. I cant take this anymore." said Trixie. "Okay, **

**love you Trixie." Rocky said. "I love you too Rocky." Trixie said. **

**After the storm, the Paw Patrol woke up early in the morning when their tags went off. Rocky had to take Trixie back to the Lookout **

**since she was still sleep. After they left, everyone was still sleep. Around ten at night, the Paw Patrol and Ryder came back. "Welcome **

**back you guys." said Olivia. "Daddy, Mommy" said Chase and Skye's children Lyle, Chris, Sabrina, and Milo. "Come on back let your **

**parents rest for alittle." said Silver. "Yes grandma." the kids said walking back. "Daddy's home" said Joey. "Yay" said Marshall and **

**Wendy's kids. They started running to Marshall. Wendy saw them and ran as fast as she could. "O no you don't" she said as she slide **

**infront of Marshall. "NNNNNNOOOOO" they crashed infront of their mom. "Ouch let your father rest please." Wendy said. "But I want **

**daddy" said Raven as she looked at Marshall. Skye saw her face. "Marshall I think she daddy's little angel. Hehehe" said Skye. Zuma, **

**Chase, Rocky and Rubble looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing" they said shaking thier heads. Chase just smiled and licked her **

**cheek. "EEEEWWW get a room please." yelled Chris. Silver rolled her eyes, "Young lady?" Chris looked up and say the look. "Sorry **

**grandma." she said. "You gave them the look already mom." asked Chase. "You know it, I did that to you, CJ, and Jennifer. Don't **

**worry Brandon hates it also." Silver said with a smile. "I want daddy." Raven shouted and started crying. Wendy picked her on her **

**back and walked away. Once she came back, Raven stopped crying and sat next to her brother. "Go ahead ask him." said Wendy. **

**"Daddy can I sit next to you please?" Raven asked not even looking at Wendy. Marshall was about to get up, but his paws hurt so **

**much that he fell right back down. "Sure" he said. Raven smiled and walked to Marshall and sat on his back. Olivia came in to check **

**the adults. "You guys look horrible, how bad was it out there?" she asked. "It was horrible." they shouted out. "O my, wait here is **

**Ryder?" Olivia asked. "Out cold on the sofa, over there. That boy already took off his shoes, and vest." Mike said smiling. "And Ryder **

**said that tomorrow is our day off." said Chase. "Ouch Ouch" said Marshall. "Whats wrong?" said Wendy. "I think we might have to **

**take Raven to get her claws cut. She is digging in my back with them." said Marshall. Wendy looked on his back, and saw Raven fast **

**asleep. "Ummm Marshall sweety, she's sleep." Wendy said. "Did she take a nap today?" Chase asked. "Yea its alittle early for **

**bedtime." said Skye. Wendy look down, "*sigh* No she didn't take a nap, she wouldn't. Me, Olivia, and Silver tryed, but she wouldn't **

**take a nap. All she wanted was her father. And Skye its ten at night." she said. Olivia and Silver agreed. "I see why she's so tired. But **

**tomorrow claws cut. Ouch" said Marshall who could barley see Raven. "You can't see her on your back." said Mike. "Well she's an a **

**white puppy, and you will never think she's there unless her eyes are open." said Wendy smiling as she was looking at her daughter **

**sleeping. "Well lets get you puppies your food." said Olivia. "Yay" the said. "Yay I'm hungry" said Raven. "I thought you were sleep." **

**asked Alli. "I was but my stomach woke me up." Raven said smiling. "You have been hanging with your Uncle Rubble to long." said **

**Rocky. They laughed. "Well speaking of food, I'm hungry also." Rocky said. "Same here" said Rubble. "We had a feeling so we had **

**your food ready for you guys." said Trixie walking to them and pulling a tray also that had six bowls there. "Enjoy your food Paw **

**Patrol." giggled Trixie. "Now she is giggling, what did you do to her Rocky?" said Hacker. Trixie gave him an evil look and growled at **

**him. "AAAHHH" yelled Hacker, and all the puppies. The puppies ran behind Hacker. Trixie laughed evil also, and walked away with the **

**tray. "Why did you have to start her?" asked Zuma trying not to laugh. "Sorry. Rocky and your getting married to her." Hacker asked **

**worried. "Yes Yes I am." Rocky said as he was eating. After they were done eating, Brittany was giving Rubble a back massage. **

**"Alittle lower, alittle more. Thats it right there." said Rubble. Then Rubble farted. "Rubble" said Brittany. "O god Rubble dude, that **

**smells" said Zuma as him and the others started walking out. "Sorry guys" Rubble said. "Well it looks like we can't sleep in the TV **

**room tonight." said Chase. "Well didn't Ryder said that he had something for us." said Skye. "Over here" yelled Silver. They followed **

**her voice and saw a big room that had beds and everything. "Cool" they all said. "Ryder and his dad build it for all of you so instead of **

**sleeping in the doghouse. You can all sleep in here." said Silver. Raven was sleep on Marshall's back. Wendy got her off with the help **

**of Trixie and put her on her new bed. Then they saw Ryder awake. "Who destoried the TV room? It smells in there." he said. They all **

**looked at Rubble. "Sorry Ryder." he said. "Its okay Rubble." said Ryder. Silver looked up and saw Chase, Skye, Zuma, Marshall and **

**Rocky sleep on their new beds. Skye and Chase's puppies were sleeping with their parents. Wendy saw her kids sleep next to **

**Marshall. "Trixie, Azul, Brittany, Wendy, would you like to go for a walk with me?"asked Silver. "Sure" they said. Wendy went to her **

**kids and kissed them on their heads, and kissed Marshall also. While outside they walked to town to see what the Paw Patrol did **

**during the day. "Wow they did alot today." said Trixie. "Yep, they fix City Hall, cleaned. Well you can say they do alot." said Silver. **

**"How long have they be doing this?" asked Azul. "Ever since they were puppies, the age of two, and Ryder was only ten. They all had **

**gifts that they all enjoyed to do. So Ryder send them off to schools so they can learn more about it. Ryder build everything that they **

**were going to need. So with the help of his father the Paw Patrol was born. They learned how to drive, and everything. But by that **

**time it was only five pups, until he found Rubble." said Silver. They continued to walk. **

**In the morning, Olivia came the Lookout "Well lets get the dog food for everyone." she said. When she walked in the Paw Patrol were **

**still sleep. Wendy walked in, "Morning Olivia" she said. "Morning Wendy" Olivia said as she was filling all the dog bowls. "I'm about to **

**take the pups to Kati's today. But its going to be during Raven's nap. If she is awake she is going to cry for her father." said Wendy. **

**"Good idea" said Olivia. "And I think Trixie is going to do some more wedding planning with Azul today. Skye told me that I can bring **

**her pups with me to the spa, so Brittany is coming me." said Wendy. The day went on, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were still sleep. It **

**was noon when they all woke up. "Morning guys" said Marshall. "Ummmm its noon" said Silver. "NOON!" they all yelled. "Mom we **

**were asleep for that long." asked Chase. "Well all of you were out of it when you came back last night. Wendy and Brittany are at **

**Kati's getting the puppies groomed. Trixie went to town. And don't worry Ryder just woke up himself also." said Silver. They got up. **

**"Thanks mom" Chase said smiling. "Help Help." they heard. They ran to the TV room. It was Azul. "Azul whats going on?" asked Zuma. **

**"Trixie passed out. And I don't know why." she said. "I don't need help Azul, I'm fine." Trixie said weakly. "Trixie honey your sweating **

**like crazy." shouted Rocky. Trixie stood up, by the way her legs were shaking, they knew she wasn't alright. "We are at the bakery" **

**said Azul. "I'm fine A...Az." Trixie fainted and landed on up of Azul. "AAHH Trixie." Azul shouted. Then the screen went blank. Zuma **

**and Rocky left. "Chase go with them, you to Marshall." said Silver. "Got it" they said. They ran off. Once they got to the bakery the **

**saw Azul under Trixie. Rocky, Zuma, Chase, and Marshall ran to them. "Trixie are you okay?" Rocky asked. "Ummm Rocky can you ask **

**that once you get her off my back. She is heavy dude." Azul yelled. "Chase help me Marshall you help Zuma pull Azul." said Rocky. **

**Once they got Azul free. "Rocky, she doesn't look so good, lets that her back to the Lookout." said Chase. They all walked back, Trixie **

**was still out cold. Once they got back Olivia was waiting for them. "Silver told me, so I'm here to help. I will take it from here boys." **

**said Olivia. After an hour, Olivia came out. "How is she?" asked Rocky. "She is fine now, she just had a horrible fever. And she has **

**something to tell you when she wakes up Rocky." said Olivia. Rocky walked in and saw her laying on the bed with some ice around her **

**body. He sat next to her, put her his paw of hers and licked her cheek. She moved, and try to open her eyes. "Rocky" she said. "I'm **

**right here Trixie." Rocky said. She smiled, "Rocky we are going to be parents." Rocky smiled and kissed her. "I'm so proud. And we be **

**getting married soon also. Love you Trixie." said Rocky. "Love you also" Trixie said and fell back to sleep. Outside Azul was sitting and **

**looking at ocean. "Hey what are you doing over here?" Azul turned around and saw Skye. "Hey girl, I'm just here relaxing." she said. **

**"Okay sure, I'm not stupid Azul. Your thinking something." Skye said. "There you guys are." They turned around and saw Chase and **

**Zuma. Zuma licked Azul. "Chase lets give them sometime to talk." Skye said and pulled Chase's tail. Chase picked up Skye and put her **

**on his back. "Quinn wanted me to ask you something?" said Zuma. "Let me guess have I gone though heat yet." Azul said. "Yep" said **

**Zuma. "Not really, but it will happen soon." she said looking down. "Why do you look so sad?" asked Zuma. "I'm not" Azul growled. **

**Zuma smiled and started to tickle her. But when he touched her stomach, Azul moved alittle weird which made Zuma fall right on top **

**of her. "Well well well, it looks someone if having her little heat." Zuma said with a smile. "I most haven't been paying that much **

**attention to my body." said Azul. Zuma smiled, "Don't worry I will take good care of this." then he kissed her. Back at the Lookout, **

**Trixie was awake but was still feeling alittle weak, and Rocky was sitting next to her. "Hi Uncle Rocky" said Alli. "Auntie Trixie why are **

**you so mean to Hacker?" asked Lyle. "Idk, why do you always beat up your little brother." asked Trixie with a smile. "No I don't. I **

**don't want to end up like daddy, Uncle CJ, Uncle Brandon and Auntie Jennifer." cryed Lyle. "Its okay son, as long as your nice to your **

**Chris, little brother and sister, you will be fine." Chase said. "Chase have you seen Sabrina?" Skye asked. "I saw her next to Rubble **

**watching a movie." he said. Chris and Alli were playing tag with each other until Joey scared them. "AAAAHHHH" they screamed. **

**"Hahahahha you should have seen the look on your faces. It was wonderful hahahaha." Joey laughed. Alli growled and bit her brother. **

**"Ouch that hurt." Joey yelled. They ended up fighting. "Daddy Daddy Daddy." yelled Chris as she ran in the room. "Yes Chris." he said. **

**"Alli and Joey are fighting." she said. Wendy and Marshall ran to stop their kids. Marshall got Joey and Wendy stepped on Alli's tail. **

**"Stop now the both of you. NOW!" yelled Wendy. "What is going on here?" Marshall asked. "Well me and Chris were playing tag and **

**then out of no here Joey jumped out and scared us." said Alli. "Is that true Joey?" asked Wendy. "Yes, but Alli bit my tail." Joey said **

**as he looked at his tail. Marshall and Wendy looked at his tail. "Alli what did I say about biting your brothers tails. This is your second **

**time biting someone's tail. First it was MJ, now Joey. And Joey I told you to stop scaring your sister, thank goodness it wasn't Raven **

**or we would had to get Ryder to get her down from some high spot." said Wendy. "Young lady say that your sorry for biting his tail, **

**and then go to the cage until me or your mother say you can come out. And Joey tell Alli and Chris that your sorry for scaring them **

**half to death. Then you go to your cage." said Marshall. "But But But." said Alli and Joey. "No buts, do what your father told you to do **

**both of you now." said Wendy. "AAAAHHHH" someone yelled. "What now?" said Wendy. They saw Raven running. MJ stopped tackled **

**her to stop, "Sis whats wrong?" he asked. "I saw something in my bed, and when I poked it, it jumped at me, then something bit my **

**tail and its still there." she cryed. MJ got the fake wooden teeth of her tail and then saw a toy in her bed. "Mom it was Joey again." he **

**said. Wendy and Marshall gave him an evil look. "I'm in big trouble am I." said Joey. They nodded. "Its alittle to late to say sorry is it." **

**he asked. "Cage now young man" said Wendy. "*sigh* Yes mom." said Joey as he walked again. The adults looked at Marshall. "Dude **

**whats up for Joey?" asked Zuma. "I have no idea, he loves to scare his sisters. And if someone piss Alli off she going to bite you. We **

**doing something about it now, before its to late." said Marshall. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Five months pasted Rocky and Trixie were now married, and so was Zuma and Azul. Rocky and Trixie had three puppies name Jupitar, **

**Comat, and Luna. Jupitar looks over her brother and sister, she is the tough puppy that the Paw Patrol had ever seen. Comat is the mix **

**of his parents he will be the most nicest pup, but if you cross him the wrong way thats when he will get evil. Luna is the shy one but is **

**super sweet. Azul only had two pups, which her and Zuma named Blue who was a hyper little pup, looking like her mother but with **

**Zuma's eyes, and her older brother Stan. Rubble and Brittany were engaged, Ryder who was now twenty-two years old, is working on **

**getting the Paw Patrol their new uniforms, and bags. Kati lived with Ryder, and his family. "Hey Hey guess who is back home?" they **

**all heard someone yell. The Paw Patrol turned their heads, and saw CJ. "CJ your back, but you cut your vacation short?" said Chase. "I **

**missed my puppies." said Hannah. "Mommy!" her three pups yelled. "O my babies, did you all behavied with Uncle Chase and **

**grandmom." she asked. "Yes we did" said the oldest pup Oliver. "We had to if we didn't grandma will give us the look." said Kim. CJ **

**looked at his kids and smiled, "Don't worry she did that to me, your aunt and uncles." CJ smiled and looked at Chase. "CJ met your **

**nieces and nifews." said Skye. "No way cool." said CJ as he ran to them. "This is Chris, Lyle, Sabrina, and Milo." said Chase. "Bro you **

**got some good looking kids." said CJ. "Thanks." said Chase. Then Brandon ran to his brothers. "Hey guys can I have a talk with you?" **

**he said. Chase and CJ nodded. Then walked off. "Dad wants to talk to us." said Brandon with a small growl in his voice. "For what, we **

**were willing on talking to him for years, but he turned his back on us." said CJ. "Why is it a crime talking to my three boys. Well men **

**since all of you are now married and have children of your own." Copper said as he walked out from the shadow. "What can we help **

**you with father?" growled CJ. "I have seen my grandchildren from the windows with your mom, but I wanted to know if they knew **

**about me." Copper asked. "My kids yes, but not Chase or CJ's kids. They don't know that you are around." said Brandon. "But they do **

**ask us and mom if they have a grandfather. We just don't answer them. And only Brandon's kids know why." said CJ. "I have to get **

**going, me and the guys are helping Ryder." said Chase. Chase, CJ, and Brandon walked away. Later that night, Copper left the house, **

**and saw Silver putting Milo in bed. "Hello Silver." he said. She turned her head "O hello Copper." she answered putting her head down **

**walking away. "How are you? Who is this little guy?" Copper asked. "I'm doing fine, just making sure all the puppies are in bed. That's **

**Milo, Chase's youngest child." she said looking at the pup. "Silver can we talk please?" he asked. Silver walked out the room, and **

**headed outside. "Silver please can we talk?" he asked again. "What Copper?" she said looking at the moon. "Silver, I want you back. I **

**want you to be my wife again. I want us to be a happy family again. What can I do for that to happen?" asked Copper. Silver looked at **

**him with her silver eyes that were shining from the moonlight. "Copper, you destory this family. You missed alot, that can't be **

**replayed. Like Chase's wedding, Skye giving birth to the kids, CJ's wedding, and Hannah giving birth. Chase wanted you there at his **

**wedding, but you never showed up. He thought you didn't care that you were going to be a grandfather. And poor Chase, our poor son **

**thought you hated him so bad that you didn't come to his wedding. Your own son Copper and the youngest out of our children. Skye **

**told me, that Chase told her, that he wanted to be a better father for his kids. He doesn't want to be like you. Not understanding, **

**never there when your needed the most, picking thier own dreams and not judging them, and not pushing them away from their true **

**love when they get around that age. And CJ is doing the same thing and its sad that they have to do that. CJ and Chase treat their **

**wives right after want I went though with you. They knew how much I loved you, but I left you because you were destorying our **

**family, the family that I created with you. Chase told me that you wanted to talk to them today, and told me the whole conversation. **

**It took me, the whole Paw Patrol, Hannah, and Trixie to get something out of him and CJ. They looked upset, and I don't blame them, **

**after all those years finally you came out the house today and asked if they told their kids about you." Silver said crying. "Good night **

**Copper, I love you and I will always love you but you need to know what you want before you come over here and start asking **

**questions." she said and ran off back inside the Lookout. Copper stood there, saw Silver running back into the Lookout. He walked **

**about in the house, and layed on the sofa. **

**In the morning, the Paw Patrol were up at Jake's Mountains working. Copper came out and saw Chris walking with Marshall Jr. "Hello" **

**said Copper as he walked up to them. "Hi" they both said. "You look like my dad, and uncles." said Chris. "Well..." Copper started but **

**got cut off. "Chris MJ, where are you?" yelled someone. "I think thats my grandmom, she will kill me if she saw me talking to someone **

**I don't know." Chris said. Silver came up and saw Chris with MJ talking to Copper. "Grandmom I'm sorry. Me and MJ were walking and **

**he said hi to us." Chris said. "Sweety its okay, thats your grandfather." she said. "He is?" Chris looked at him. "Yes I am, you can ask **

**any of your older cousins, uncles, and even your father." Copper said. "I thought I didn't have a grandfather. Woof daddy come in." **

**Chris said as she talked into her tag. Chase was walking with Marshall and Rocky trying to look for a lost family in the woods. Beep **

**Beep. "Chase whats that sound?" asked Marshall. "I have no idea." he said. "Daddy come in, its me Chris." said the voice coming from **

**Chase's tag. "I can't talk right now, I'm on a mission. I will talk to you after. Alright?" said Chase. "Okay Chris out" she said. "I have a **

**bad feeling about what she wants to talk about?" Chase said to Marshall and Rocky. At the end of their mission, Chase got back in his **

**truck and raced but to the Lookout. "Whats wrong with him?" asked Skye. "Chris called him during the mission." said Rocky. "Come on **

**he might need back-up." said Ryder. So they all raced back to the Lookout. Once they got there, they saw Chase just sitting in the **

**yard. "Chase did you find out what Chris wanted?" asked Skye. "No but I know what happened, she found out about her grandfather, **

**my dad." said Chase who was looking at his kids playing with his father. "Does this bother you Chase?" asked Azul. "No not really, I'm **

**happy that they know." said Chase. CJ walked to Chase, "Hey bro, I heard from mom that Chris met dad." he said. "So that's why she **

**called you." said Rocky. "He is trying to make things right between us and him by putting the kids in it." said Silver. "Hey mom" Chase **

**and CJ said. "*sigh* Woof, net cannon. Woof fire." said Chase. The net went on his father. Chase walked away, CJ and his mom were **

**right behind him. "Mom where is daddy taking grandpa?" asked Milo. Skye looked at them, but didn't answer. In the Lookout, Chase **

**looked at his dad. "Copper I know you want to know your grandchildren, but what are you doing?" asked Silver. "Well all I want is to **

**know my grandchildren. But I want to make things right between me and my kids." said Copper. "I gotten over everything that **

**happen between us. But you wouldn't come no where near me or my family. So I gave up." said Chase. Then Chase walked away, "You **

**can spend time with the kids, its not going to bother me." said Chase. Then he walked out the Lookout. **

**Chris was walking until she saw MJ playing with his dad's water cannon. "Are you suppose to be playing with that?" she said. MJ **

**blushed when he saw her, "Woof" he barked. The water cannon went off and hit Chris. "AAAHHH so not funny" she yelled. "Woof **

**water cannon off. Sorry Chris." he said. She tackled him, playing around until Chase and Marshall saw them. "HAhahaha what are you **

**two crazy pups doing?" asked Marshall. They stopped and MJ was on top of Chris biting her ear. "Hey dad." said Chris and MJ. Then MJ **

**looked at Chris, and Chris looked at him. She giggled which made MJ blush. Chase and Marshall saw his face, and they both just **

**smiled. "Well it looks like MJ might have a crush on my daughter" said Chase. When MJ heard that, he got off of Chris, but Chris just **

**smiled and when MJ looked at her eyes shined from the sunset. MJ's face started burning. Chris walked to him, "MJ would you like to **

**watch the sunset with me?" she asked. "Ummmm well ummm." he started, but once he saw her flashing her eyeflashes. "Sure" he **

**finally said. Marshall and Chase smiled and left them there as they went back to the Lookout. "Skye our daughter is something else." **

**Chase said as he walked in the Lookout. "What happen?" she asked. "The flashing of the eyelashes. Right now MJ and Chris are **

**watching the sunset together." said Marshall. "AAAWWW" said Skye. "Well I know that she is just like you Skye. You did the eyelash **

**thing to me." said Chase. Wendy smiled, "Well it looks like crushing between those two." Once Chris and MJ walked in, they saw their **

**parents looking at them. "Hi mom, hi dad." said Chris. "Chris and MJ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes **

**marriage, then its a ride in the puppy carriage." singed Lyle and Joey. Chris growled and her face was red, and MJ was red also. "Lyle" **

**yelled Chase and Skye. "Joey" yelled Wendy and Marshall. "What are you two boys doing?" they said. "Nothing" Lyle and Joey said. **

**"They were making fun of us." yelled Chris who almost had tears in her. "Hahahahaha Well its not my fault that your crushing on **

**him." laughed Lyle. Chris had tears coming down her face. "Lyle, cage now." yelled Chase. Chase picked him up and took to the cage. **

**Joey saw his parents face and followed Chase to the cage. Skye went to her daughter who was crying. "Where did MJ go?" she asked. **

**"He went to bed sweety" said Wendy. "I don't blame him, I'm heading to bed myself." Chris said. "I will be in there once your father **

**comes back sweety." said Skye. Chris walked in the room, once she saw MJ still awake. She smiled at him, and he smiled back and got **

**out of his bed. "I'm sorry about my brother." they said at the same time. "O sorry Chris you first." MJ said. "My brother is a pain." said **

**Chris. "Same here" MJ said. "Well I guess we have to go to bed" said MJ. "Well night" Chris said as she walked and hugged MJ then **

**licked his cheek. MJ looked at her shocked and blushed. Chris backed up, and blushed as well. "I..I'm sorry about that." Chris said. **

**"Ummm its alright." MJ said still blushing. "Our little sercet" said Chris as she put her paw out. "Yep" MJ shook her paw. "Night" the **

**both said to each other. **


	13. Chapter 12

**In the morning, the puppies were playing Pup Pup Boogie while their parents were watching. It was MJ verus Stan. "Man they are **

**good" said Brittany. "Thats my boy." yelled Zuma. Then their collars went off. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout. Code Red." The team all **

**looked at each other, "Ryder needs us." they said. They ran to the elevator. "Whats going on?" said Raven. "Red Code, I haven't heard **

**that code for a long time. Lets go pups in the room now." said Trixie. Brandon and Quinn ran in with their kids. "Come on guys in the **

**room. Quinn you and the girls head to Olivia and Silver. Me, CJ, and Hannah will watch them." Brandon said. They nodded and ran off. **

**"Guys we have trouble at Jake's Mountain and Jake need our help. There was a avalanche, and some people might be buried under the **

**snow. This is going to take all paws." said Ryder. "Ryder can we help too?" They all looked around, and Marshall saw Joey and **

**Sabrina. "Joey what are you doing up here?" said Marshall. "Sabrina I thought you were with your uncle." said Skye. "Me and Joey **

**were playing on the beanbag chairs." said Sabrina. "I'm not sure about this Ryder." said Marshall. "I agree, we have people to save, **

**we can't have the kids there." said Rocky. "Brandon we got Joey and Sabrina up here can you come and get them." said Ryder. **

**"Ryder" Joey and Sabrina frowned. "Maybe when you guys are alittle older, then you can. Come guys we are needed at Jake's **

**Mountain. But make sure that there are no other pups connected to you guys before you go down the slide." said Ryder then he went **

**down the firepole. Brandon got the two pups. The Paw Patrol checked and there were no other pups on them, so they went down the **

**slide and drove to Jake's Mountain. Brandon got all the pups, and took the to the TV room so they can show their parents in action. **

**Every move that thier parents made they saw. MJ and Chris were laying next to each other. "Cool, daddy's job is the best." Chris said. **

**"How about your mom's job?" MJ asked. "I'm afaird of heights."Chris said. "That sucks, but it happens. Its so cool that both of your **

**parents are in the Paw Patrol." MJ smiled. Chris giggled, got close to MJ and wipsered in his ear,"Maybe one day when we get older **

**that will happen to us." MJ looked at her alittle lost. Chris smiled and rolled her eyes then quietly explained it to him. After she did, **

**MJ's face got red. Chris giggled. "Lets not rush anything." he said. "I know silly." Chris said with a smile. Brandon looked at his niece, **

**and just smiled, "Thats so Skye's child, I don't see nothing of my brother in that little pup." CJ and Hannah laughed. "Bro, same here, I **

**don't see Chase in any of his kids." CJ said. "Well maybe in Lyle." said Hannah. "Maybe when he's alittle older." said CJ. Comat was **

**watching the screen until Kim walked to him and sat next to him. Comat just got up and walked away, MJ, Nate, Kevin, Steven saw **

**him and ran after him. "Dude whats wrong?" asked Nate. Comat turned around "Nothing why?" Nate walked beside him. "Cuz when **

**my cousin sat next to you, you walked away. Man you know that you can tell us. I mean come on, MJ is dating Chris." he said. "I'm not **

**dating Chris" MJ said and his face got red. Nate rolled his eyes at MJ and looked right back at Comat, but he just stay quiet. Hours past **

**until their parents came back. The Paw Patrol were in the TV room relaxing since there kids didn't know that they are back yet. "Its **

**good to have peace and quiet" said Trixie who was laying on Rocky's back. They nodded. Then they all heard yelling. "What is all that **

**noise?" Chase got up and walked to the window. "Guys are relaxing as ended." Chase said. Before anyone could say anything thing, **

**Chase ran so they all followed. Jupitar and Kevin were fighting. Trixie rolled her eyes, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?" "Woof **

**MEGAPHONE" yelled Chase. The megaphone came out of the bag. "You guys might want to back up." he said. So they did. "Hold your **

**ears guys" joked Marshall. And they all did. "HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE? BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP." yelled Chase. "AAAHHH" the **

**pups all said. They stopped. "Good call on the covering of the ears Marshall." said Trixie. "No problem, when we were pups Chase used **

**that megaphone on us like a couple of times." said Marshall with a smile. "Whats going on here pups?" asked Rocky. "And ummm **

**where's Ryder. He has better ears then us sometimes." said Azul. "Yea where is he? When it comes to loud noises he's the first one to **

**know. And also with Chase's megaphone, and big mouth." said Skye. "Right...wait hey." said Chase looking at Skye. Skye walked to **

**him and gave him a kiss and started giggling. "Whatever we will find him later, but whats going on here?" said Trixie. "Jupitar you **

**know better then to fight." said Rocky. Jupitar was under Kevin still, her ear was in his mouth. "Whats going on I heard Chase's **

**megaphone?" said Brandon running while Quinn was right behind him. "Kevin, in the Lookout now." said Quinn. Kevin let go of **

**Jupitar's ear and before we walked away he farted in her face. Jupitar jumped on his back and the started rolling until they both fell **

**into the pool. The pups and their parents ran to the pool. Jupitar and Kevin got out of the pool. "Are you two okay?" asked Azul. **

**"We're good." said Kevin but his face was alittle red. Jupitar looked at him, gave him a smirk and ran off. "Jupitar come back" yelled **

**Trixie and Rocky. They followed her. "Kevin whats going on?" asked Quinn. "Its nothing mom, I don't want to talk about it. I...I just **

**some time to think right now." he said and walked away. "I can't believe that she ... I ... kissed underwater. My heart is still racing. I **

**know I layed eyes on her it was love at first sight, but... o my goodnes." he thought to himself. Jupitar ran into Rocky's doghouse. **

**"Jupitar open the door sweety." said Trixie. "No I'm staying in here. Until life makes sence" she cryed out. The adults got together in **

**Ryder's house. "Okay guys what do we know?" said Brandon. "I know that Chris and MJ like each other alot." said Chase. "I know **

**whenever Alli is around or see Steven she gets crumsy." said Marshall. "Blue gets beyond shy when she's with Lyle." said Azul. **

**"Chase, Lyle is just like you. When sweet hide it with serious." said Zuma. "Montana was been around Joey more and more." said **

**Hannah. "Luna has been hiding something lately cuz she has been sneaking out at night. Me and Chase followed her once but we **

**ended somewhere by the beach and then her scent is gone." said Rocky. Ryder came down and saw them there. He started to head **

**back up. "Hi Ryder sir." Chase said with a smiled since he was trying not to laugh. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" Ryder asked. "Just **

**figuring out things." Chase said. "How was your time with Katie?" CJ asked. The Paw Patrol were trying not to laugh. "Ha ha ha very **

**funny, I'm going back upstairs. If you need me call me." Ryder said and walked back upstairs. Wendy was looking out the window, **

**then Marshall walked over to her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "From what you guys are saying and from their actions. I think their **

**starting the crushing stage of life. If you guys know what I mean. Hiding their feelings, acting different around each other." Wendy **

**said as she was watching from the window MJ and Chris walking. They all understood. "They think we don't know, or we don't **

**understand. So they will not tell us." said Azul. Rubble and Brittany were just sitting there since they don't have any puppies of their **

**own. "Rubble I don't feel so good." said Brittany. Rubble turned around to look at Brittany. Upstairs Ryder was laying on his king size **

**bed, Katie just got out the shower. "Ryder that was the best time of my life." said Katie. "RYDER!" Him and Katie both heard. They **

**both ran downstairs, and saw Brittany throwing up, Rubble next to her, the girls looking for towels, and the guys looking for a bucket **

**for Brittany to puke in. "Whats wrong guys?" Ryder said. They all looked up, and saw Katie with her hair wet, and still in a bath robe. **

**And Ryder in a t-shirt and in his boxers. "Well it looks like Ryder has been getting busy" said Zuma. Azul hit him with her tail. **

**"SSSHHH will you babe." she said trying not to laugh. "Ryder we only called you to see if you had a bucket somewhere around here. **

**But I can see that you and Katie were busy." said Marshall. Wendy walked over to Marshall and kissed on the mouth then her tongue **

**went in. Then she pulled away, "Shut up will you." said Wendy. She was breathing alittle heavy, and so was Marshall. Trixie looked at **

**her, "You are so nasty but it shutted him up." Wendy giggled. Katie picked up Brittany and took her to the Lookout. Ryder went **

**upstairs to put clothes on.**

**The following week, MJ was pacing around. Marshall walked in on his son talking to himself. Chase saw that also, "Okay now it time to **

**bring the boys in." said Chase. They rounded up MJ, Kevin, Nate, Comat, Lyle, Joey, Steven and the rest of the boys. It was a father **

**and son converation. Zuma took Stan there also, so that when he starts crushing on girls he will know what to do and what not to do. **

**Rubble and Duke were there for the fun. "Okay boys, it time to have a talk?" said Brandon. Steven and Kevin looked at each other then **

**at their father, and uncles. "Ummm dad do we have to have this chat?" asked Steven. "Yes you all do, and it will help each of you in **

**the future." said Chase. "Okay first thing first, does anyone want to come clean. If one of you boys like a girl. Cuz we have been **

**watching you guys lately so don't lie." said CJ. Steven stood up, "Fine, *sigh* I like Alli. And I already know that she likes me from her **

**being very clusmy around me all the time." he said. MJ looked at his dad, Marshall was only smiling. Then Nate got up while Steven **

**was sitting back down. "Okay, I have been dating Luna for three weeks, but we didn't know how to tell anyone. She was scared and so **

**was I." Nate had his head down. Rocky walked to him and patted his back. "Its okay to be scared, I'm more easy to come to then my **

**crazy wife." Rocky said smiling. "Luna told me that but she was more scared of what her mom would say." Nate said. "Well after this **

**we can find Luna, and the both you can tell her. And I will be right there." Rocky said looking at Nate. "Okay that sounds like a plan." **

**he said. Nate said and sat back down. Joey and Lyle were quiet. Kevin stood up, "Ummmm, I have feelings for Jupitar but I hide it. **

**Thats how the fights start between us. And on our last fight, when we fell into the water. We kissed each other underwater." he said **

**with his eyes closed. "Yep thats my boy, sadly thats what I did to his mother when I was in jail." said Brandon. Kevin smiled and sat **

**back down. MJ stood up, Marshall and Chase both smiled. "I'm actually in love with Chris, I want to ask her out on a date but I don't **

**know how, what to plan or anything else. Dad can you help me." MJ said. Marshall was shocked, "Ummm, I'm not good at the dating **

**thing cuz I never asked her mother out on a date before. But I think Zuma might be able to help you." MJ looked at Zuma. "Dude no **

**problem, I can help. Chase you and Skye are just going to have to help me on what she likes." he said looking at Chase. "No problem, I **

**will let Skye know, and Katie could get her ready, while Ryder no sorry Olivia and Silver and get you ready." said Chase. MJ jumped for **

**joy. Stan stood up, "I have feelings for Sabrina." Brandon nodded. "Okay see this is good, you boys should know that you can come to **

**one of us for help if you need to talk to. We all had our problems, when it come to your mothers." The boys were shocked. "Dad how **

**did you meet mom?" asked Stan. "UUmm, I was surfing, I spotted her, I fell off the surf broad she saved me but we got lost, and **

**ended up on a ledge." said Zuma. Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble nodded. "HA sadly he's not lieing" said Marshall. " Thats crazy **

**Zuma" said Duke. "Dad how about you and mom?" asked Lyle. The Paw Patrol laughed. Chase gave them an evil look. "Ummm Lyle her **

**mom is on the Paw Patrol team." Chase said. "Dude it took you forever to get your feelings out for her." said Zuma. "We all knew **

**Chase liked Skye, by the time he finally told her." said Rocky. "Kid your dad was easy to read like a book." laughed Marshall. "Lyle **

**your just like your father." Rubble added. "How?" he asked. "When you sweet to the girl you like and you get caught, you go from **

**sweet side to serious side." Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma said that the same time. "Its true, but don't pay them no mind, cuz **

**they are going to be goners soon." said Chase with a smile. "O no guys run." yelled Rocky. Rocky, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma ran and **

**Chase followed them. The girls looked out the window and saw their husbands acting silly. They walked out the Lookout when the all **

**fell into the pool. Brandon were laughing, "Brandon whats going on?" asked Skye. "I'm not sure, but you guys need to ask your **

**husbands that question." Brandon still laughing. They got out the pool, and saw their wives. "Hey honey" they all said. "What are you **

**guys doing?" their wives asked them. "Come on my wet. I hate getting wet." said Rocky. "We know" said Chase, Rubble, Marshall, **

**Zuma, and Skye rolling their eyes. "Guys what was that all about?" asked Wendy. "Just having a chat." said Zuma. The girls rolled **

**their eyes and walked away. "O Skye one thing." said Zuma. Skye and the girls turned around. "We are going to need your help. MJ is **

**going to ask Chris out on a date, and Zuma is setting it up." Chase started. Skye started giggling, "And you want me to take Chris to **

**Kati's grooming place, to get her ready, while MJ goes to Olivia and Silver. No problem Chase. I can help with that." Wendy got up and **

**smiled, "But we have to wait until he ask her first. Chris is going to have to come to you Skye." she said. "True that." said Chase. **

**"Okay we got that part done, now can you guys tell us what happen that you ended up in the pool." said Trixie. Rubble told them. Azul **

**shook her head and pushed Zuma back in the pool. "AAAHHH Azul what was that for?" Zuma looked at her. "You guys need to stop **

**teasing Chase." she said. Then Zuma grabbed her tail, and pulled her into the pool. "Water love birds" said Brittany who was giggling **

**with Skye. **

**Later that day, MJ spotted Chris playing Pup Pup Boogie with Nate. "Come on MJ you can do this." he said to himself. Then Chris and **

**Nate did a tail spin. Chris ended up crashing into MJ, and right on top of him. "Sorry about that MJ" Chris said giggling. "Its okay, umm **

**Chris can I talk to you alone for a bit." he asked. "Sure" she smiled. They walked into the other room. "Whats up MJ." she asked. MJ **

**breathed in and out, "Chris would you like to go on a date with me. Just the two of us." he said. Chris eyes opened up wide, she **

**tackled hugged him, "Yes Yes Yes Yes I would love to." she said. "Cool umm I will meet you infront of Kati's grooming place." he said **

**with a smile. Chris nodded. Then she ran out the room, "Mom dad!" Chase and Skye were chatting with the others, while Zuma was **

**helping Azul out the water. "Yes Chris." Skye said. Chris jumped on Chase's back. "I need your help mom, I ummm well MJ asked me **

**out on a date." Chris said as she was jumping on her father's back. "OOOO come we need to get you ready, off to the grooming." said **

**Skye. Zuma ran off to get the spot that MJ picked ready which was in Jack's Mountain. Chase and Rocky went with him to help. **

**Marshall and Wendy was with MJ, Olivia and Silver in the house. **

**After the time spend getting ready. Chris had a navy blue bow around her neck. "You look wonderful Chris." said Chase as he looked at **

**his daughter. "Thanks dad" she said. "Chris I think your ride is here." said Skye. They walked outside, and saw a snow ride sitting **

**outside. MJ got out, and he saw Chris. "H...Hey Chris, wow you look beautiful." Chris rubbed her paws together, and blushed. "Thanks **

**MJ, and you look handsome." she said. "We better head out." said MJ who was hiding his blush but sadly it didn't work. They went up **

**to Jake's Mountain. "Here this will keep you warm." MJ said as he put a coat on her back. "Thanks, I feel so warm." she said as she **

**started to move closer to MJ. When they got there, the were is a cabin. "MJ come on after we eat we should play in the snow." said **

**Chris. After they ate, Chris and MJ ran outside. They were playing, around night they were still there. "This was wonderful MJ." Chris **

**said. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." MJ smiled. Chris rubbed her head against his body. "Don't tell me that your blush cuz your **

**body is heating up." Chris said looking up at him. MJ looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Chris I know that you already knew **

**about my feelings for you." MJ started. Chris put her paw infront on his mouth, "I know, and MJ I love you. I truely do." then she **

**kissed him on the lips. MJ kissed back. Once they where done, they looked at each other face-to-face. "We should head back to the **

**Lookout." MJ said. Chris nodded and they went back on the snow ride and headed home. When they got back home, Chris was sleep on **

**MJ, so he had to put her on his back. All the other pups were sleep, but the parents were still awake and saw them walking in. MJ **

**tryed to walk past them without anyone knowing. "Hi MJ" Marshall said trying not to laugh. "O hey dad." MJ said still had Chris on his **

**back. Chase got up, walked to MJ, "You guys must have had a great date." MJ looked at Chase,"How can you tell?" he asked. Chase **

**laughed alittle, and pointed to his sleeping daughter, "Girl's out cold sleeping on your back. Do you want me to take her off your **

**back?" MJ was about to move closer until Chris rubbed her head on his body and grabbed MJ's collar. Chase just smiled, "Nevermind **

**just take her to the room, and have a nice sleep." MJ looked at Chris and saw a smile on her face. "Night" he said. "Night" all the **

**adults said. They watched MJ walk away. Chase looked at Skye, "She wasn't fully asleep." he said. "Dude how can you tell?" asked **

**Zuma. "She had a smile on her face and once MJ moved closer to me for me to get her. She grabbed his collar. She is a sneaky pup." **

**Chase said with a smile. They all walked into the room, and saw Chris in her bed and MJ in his. Skye walked up to Chris's bed and saw **

**a flower in the bow. "Chase come look at this." Skye said. Chase walked over and also saw the flower. "Ummm Zuma did we put this **

**flower where there date was?" Chase asked him. Rocky and Zuma both walked over and saw the flower. "We didn't have any roses **

**over there." said Rocky. Wendy walked to her son, and saw a rose in his collar also. "Ummm where did go once they left the **

**mountains?" she asked. "Not sure why honey." asked Marshall. "He has a rose on his collar also." They walked to MJ and saw it. **

**"These love birds, lets just leave them be. They all walked out of the Lookout. **

**The End.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
